Wolf's Fangs
by MorWolfMor
Summary: Nine years after Snake Eyes takes his vow of silence, someone he never expected to see again returns to his life. Can he heal their broken friendship? Will it fail? Or will it become something more? Can an assassin like Wolf learn to love again?
1. The Assassin

The girl lay on her stomach, watching…waiting… She waits with the patience of a practiced hunter.

The cliff she lays on is covered in soft green grass and dense trees. It towers over several important-looking buildings. A few of which, have multi-colored flags adorning the sidewalks. It's an ideal location for one of her profession.

She scratched at the rippling scar on her left hand, and was reminded of her mission.

Silently, she rolls onto her back, her strawberry-blonde hair falling across her face. Annoyed, she brushes the mass of curls away from her blue-green eyes, and reaches for a long black case. Punching in a code, the case pops open at her touch and she peers at its contents.

The scope of a Savage 110 BA stares back at her. Expertly, her delicate hands piece together the sniper rifle. Once done, she shoves the now-empty case to the side and rolls back onto her stomach. The length of the rifle is nearly as long as her slight frame, but she handles it easily. Looking towards the buildings, she notices a commotion. Using the rifles' scope, she peers at the activity. Several armed men in suits stand guard at the door of the building she watches. No doubt to protect someone important, but just who that person **is**, was the all-important question.

She shifts, becoming bored, and tugs at her clothes. The tight-fitting material doesn't give, and she sighs in frustration. "This new body-suit is really starting to bug me." She growls to herself, and pulls at the black fabric in annoyance. Sighing once again, she returns her attention to the scene below her.

A sleek black Humvee pulls up, escorted by two other black cars. "Finally. Some action." She mutters. Readjusting her grip on the gun, she waits. Nearly twenty minutes later, no one has moved from the cars. The girl growls to herself and her finger twitches on the trigger. Suddenly, the passenger door of the Humvee opens, and a man in a military uniform steps out. "Bingo…" she breathes. The man's brown hair rustles in the wind as he stands beside the idling car.


	2. Meet Fang

**Author's note: Hey all, just here to say that all GI Joe characters belong to them. The only character I own is Fang/Wolf.**

** Now then, as that's out of the way, enjoy the story. = )**

Quite irritated, the girl shifts her weight and waits for the man to move away from the Humvee so she can get a clear shot. The man doesn't move, and instead looks around him, carefully scanning the area. The girl smiles to herself. _"He'll never spot me up here."_ She thinks.

The wind shifts through the trees, making her squirm uncomfortably, but she doesn't dare take her eyes off the target. _"If I fail…" _she shudders at the thought of what **they **would do to her.

A shadow passes over her fleetingly, and she instinctively rolls away to the right. Not a moment too soon as a sword crashes down right where she was laying. She nimbly jumps up and faces her assailant. Her mouth drops open in surprise. "You!" she almost growls at the man, but instead backs away to find herself surrounded by four other people. Quickly taking note of their positions and weapons, she focuses her attention on the man who attacked her. He wears a black body suit, similar to hers, and a dark mask covers his face and hair. But there's no mistaking who he is. She _**knows**_ him, and for that same reason, he does not attack again.

Thinking quickly, she again glances at the others surrounding her. There's a slender red-head to her right holding an automatic crossbow. A huge black man stands behind her, cradling an automatic weapon. The other two men holding semi-automatic guns stand to her left. The shorter one is white with a crew cut, the other black man looks at her uneasily. All of their weapons are trained on her. Except for the ninja, who first attacked her. He replaces his sword in its sheath. He holds his hands out, palms out, seeming to plead for her to surrender.

Fire flashes in her eyes for a moment. Then, quite deliberately, she shuts her eyes. _"I am not that girl anymore." _She thinks. _"I am Fang!"_ she screams in her mind. A tense minute passes as the people surrounding her wait for her to move. Suddenly, her eyes snap open. She attacks the large man behind her, sweeping his legs out from under him, and knocking his gun out of reach. The two men to her left leap into action, as does the ginger girl on her right. From her position, she senses, rather than sees, where attackers are. She downs the two men with a well-timed round house to their ribs. Each man goes down with a grunt of pain. The lithe red-head is tougher than the three men put together it seems.

Fang circles the red-head warily, and then strikes! Her well-aimed kick knocks the crossbow out of her assailants' hands. They fight, with Fang soon gaining the upper hand. Each girl is soon covered in bruises. The ginger girl is quick and kicks Fang hard in the ribs. A definite crack is heard as Fang clutches her left side.

She glares at the red-head and, with a flying leap, lands a punch to her head. It effectively downs the ginger girl. With half a smile, she clutches her side and coughs. Gasping, she coughs up some blood.

The black-clad ninja moves toward her, seeming to want to help, but she glares at him with unmasked fury. A feral snarl rips from her throat as she backs away, still clutching her left side. She coughs up more blood and falls to her knees, unable to move.

The ninja draws his swords and lays them on the ground. Still glaring at him, Fang watches through a haze. He inches towards her, palms up. She tries to back away, but falls. A strong pair of hands catches her before she hits the ground. Too weak to resist, she doesn't struggle, and looks up at his masked face. Looking at him through the haze, she gives a grim smile and whispers. "Snake Eyes…" With that, blackness overcomes her.


	3. A Choice

When Fang wakes a day later, her left side is taped over her bodysuit and she lies in a small bed. Silently, she sits up and looks around her cell. An IV needle runs into the back of her left hand. "Ugh.." She mutters. "I hate needles." Quickly removing the needle, she stands and walks around her cell. She still wears her black bodysuit and sleek black boots. "At least they didn't mess with my clothes…Like Snake Eyes would let them do that to a woman anyways." Giving a grim laugh, Fang continues to examine her surroundings. The cell is basically empty, save for the small bed, the IV pole, and a plate of food. She doesn't touch the food, a lesson well-learned at the age of ten.

Her examination complete, Fang sits on the floor cross-legged to meditate and stares straight ahead. She hears the faint click of a door open and shut, but doesn't move.

"Hello Snake." She breathes. His commanding presence fills the small room. He walks in front of her and signs. _"What happened to you?"_ She tilts her head up to look at him better and gives a grim smile. "Now that's the million dollar question." She gives a dark chuckle and stands. "What does it matter to you anyways? You left us."

He takes a step back, and she steps forward to grab the bars of her cell with an iron grip. "I'm not the same little girl you left that day. None of us were the same…" She trails off and gauges Snakes' reaction. He isn't happy with her answers, but just then the ginger girl walks into the room.

"General Hawk would like to see you now. I'm Scarlett, by the way." Fang doesn't answer, just steps back as Scarlett opens the door to her cell.

Snake Eyes walks out, fully expecting Fang to follow, and she does. If only to satisfy her burning curiosity.

General Hawk, once the target, stares at the defiant young girl leaning against the wall. "So you're Fang…and you work for The Order?" he asks. Fang nods. "If you want to call being kidnapped as a child, then forced to do whatever you're told, working for them. Then I suppose I did. For nine years."

He shakes his head as others gather around them. Snake Eyes stands next to Fang with General Hawk across from her. Scarlett watches from her left side. The three men she had taken down the day before gather around her, and she tenses. The two smaller men fist-bump and walk up to her. She inches away towards the right, but Snake Eyes blocks her way. Fang scowls up into his mask, then crosses her arms and looks at the two men. The white guy speaks first. "I'm Duke, and this is my buddy Ripcord." Ripcord gestures to the huge man on his right. "That's Heavy Duty. As you can probably tell, not many people can take him down." He turns to Heavy Duty. "But you got whipped by a girl dude!" The guys laugh as Heavy Duty shoves Ripcord back a good three feet.

General Hawk returns his attention to her, noting she watches everything with sharp eyes. "I see you've met the team." Fang's eyes swivel to meet his. He continues. "Now you have a choice to make." She tilts her head to the right and waits. "You either go to jail, or stay here and become a Joe. In time of course. Learn to trust your team as they come to trust you." Fang starts to speak but hesitates. "I could go to jail and be out by morning." Scarlett nods and intervenes. "True…but would The Order let you live?" Fang grimaces. She looks to Snake Eyes, who nods. Haltingly, she takes a step forward. "I'll stay." General Hawk smiles approvingly. "You'll start training with your team, and you will stay with Snake Eyes for now." She nods. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."

Snake Eyes gestures to her, and she follows him out of the large training room. He leads her to his apartment and shows her the room that is to be hers. He looks at her for a moment and she nods. "I'll be fine. I'm not hungry." He doesn't even have to sign. She can tell what he's thinking. She always could. He leaves the room and she looks around.

It's sparsely decorated with her own bed, dresser, and nightstand. The bed has a pale blue comforter, and there's a matching rug on the floor beside the left side of the bed. All the furniture is a light cream.

Moving towards the dresser, Fang slides her boots off as she walks, allowing her feet to embrace the coolness of the wooden floor. Opening the top drawer, she rummages for some clothes. She picks a white, tight-fitting, long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of tight black pants. She finds socks and black sneakers in another drawer. Personal items are in the second drawer. _"I'm sure Scarlett supplied these for me."_ She thinks. She grabs a white sports bra and white underwear. _"I'm glad she did."_ Fang thinks with a small smile. Carrying her clothes, she heads into the shared bathroom for a shower, making sure the lock clicks behind her.

**AN: I know this chapter is kinda slow, but the next one is more exciting, I promise! Keep reading guys, and thanks for all the reviews! =**


	4. Wolf again

**AN: Hey all, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

An hour later, and she's finished with her shower. Fang walks out of the bathroom, dressed in her new clothes, with a towel draped around her damp hair. Walking barefoot, she sets the sneakers beside her bed, closes her eyes and sits cross-legged on the blue rug to meditate. She feels it as Snake Eyes comes into the room and notes that he sits across from her, waiting.

She sighs and opens her eyes. He isn't in his ninja outfit. He's wearing a black tank that shows every inch of his sculpted arms, and loose cargo pants that fall short just above his bare feet. She stares for a moment, then catches herself and looks away.

She'd known him as a kid with muscles big enough to frighten a grown man, but this was something else entirely.

His blonde hair is a bit scraggly, and falls across his eyes. _"Why so surprised?"_ He chuckles silently and his blue eyes sparkle. "I didn't expect you to change so much since you left…but…it has been nine years." Fang looks away from him with a frown, and begins to get up, but Snake pulls her down again. Her hair towel falls off her head as she sits again. _"Wolf. Tell me what happened to you." _Startled, her eyes widen. "I haven't been called that in a long time…" She takes a deep breath. "Okay." Looking into his clear blue eyes, she begins.

"After you left, everything was chaos. I gathered together our friends and we corralled the young ones. That's when The Order came…there were so many men…" Her eyes go blank as she relives that day. "Dragon and Lily were the first to be captured. I sent Kari and Leo to take the young ones to the hidden tunnels. I'm pretty sure they made it all right. Soon after, I was attacked." Her body goes rigid, and her eyes get tight with anger. "I took the first two men down with ease. After all, we had been trained well by our master. Then, a man with a hook for his right hand approached me. He said if I came quietly, I wouldn't be hurt. The way he said it, made it sound otherwise. He enjoyed giving pain. I could just tell. I shook my head and took my stance, just like you taught me. He grinned and lunged for me with that hook. I jumped back, but I wasn't quick enough…"

She looks down and scowls at the floor. Snake cups her chin in his hand, and tilts her head up to look at him. Sighing, Wolf lifts up the lower half of her shirt to reveal a puckered white scar, stretching diagonally across her flat stomach.

She can sense his anger as she shows him her scar. Quickly pulling her shirt back down, she hesitantly places a hand on his knee. "I'm fine Snake. It's ancient history now. It isn't something you can change." He shakes his head at her, but gestures for her to continue as she removes her hand from his knee.

Sighing, she continues. "I fought hard, even after that, but I was nowhere near good enough. He toyed with me. He got me several more times, and to my credit, I gave nearly as much as I received." She chuckles maliciously. "He only has one eye now, thanks to me."

Snake nods approvingly.

"But it wasn't good enough. They got me, Dragon, and Lily. They killed the rest." Wolf twists her hands and unconsciously rubs the rippling scar on her left hand. Snake just watches her and waits. "Lily was killed the first week. She couldn't withstand their so-called 'teaching'." She rubs her scar again and continues. "The second week we were captured, Dragon and I tried to escape. The man with the hook found us. I later learned he was called Brutus. Anyways, I shoved Dragon ahead of me and told him to find the others. I kicked Brutus in the gut to give us more time to escape, but it didn't slow him down much. Dragon and I scaled the twenty foot wall as quickly as possible, but by then, Brutus had caught up. We were only halfway up when Brutus grabbed me with his hook. I shoved Dragon over the wall just before I was pulled down. I was in bed with a fever for two days. Then my so-called training resumed. Dragon escaped that day, and as far as I know, they never caught him." Nervously, Wolf rubs her scar again.

Snake Eyes catches her left hand and examines the scar. It runs up her left hand and seems to continue under her shirt. He just looks at her, his piercing blue eyes hard and cold. _"Off."_ He signs. He stands, and offers her a hand up. She takes it, and gingerly takes off her shirt, wincing as it goes over her left side.

Snake watches her with concern in his eyes. Wolfs' white sports bra is modest, so she is unperturbed by having no shirt on. Snake Eyes gently takes her left hand, and traces the scar with his fingertips. It winds around Wolfs' entire left arm up to her shoulder, and continues on the back of her neck. When he sees her back though, Wolf can **feel** his anger rise. He turns her around to face him. _"What the hell happened?"_ Wolf shrugs with the attitude of one that says life sucks. "It was punishment." Shock crosses his face. _"All of it?"_ Wolf shakes her head. "Not all at once. Except for the last time…thirty lashes about three weeks ago. I failed on a mission. They said if I lived, then I was worth keeping, and my failure would be overlooked. Brutus gave the lashings. I was in bed, sick for a week, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my death."

Snake nods, and gingerly runs his hand across the pinkish scars on her back. She winces as his hand brushes her left side. _"Still hurts?"_ Wolf nods. _"Doctor. __**NOW.**__" _His anger returns as he helps her put her shirt back on. _"Wait here."_ He leaves Wolf in her room and goes into his own.


	5. Sick

**AN: Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and hope you will continue to read my story! :)**

Slowly, Wolf bends over and puts on her sneakers, her left side aching all the while. When Snake Eyes returns, wearing his black ninja suit and mask, he finds Wolf bent over the trashcan. Her face shines with sweat, and her eyes are glassy. He swiftly moves to her side and lightly rubs her back. "Sick. Go 'way…" she whispers and weakly shoves his hand away. He ignores her command and gently picks her up, cradling her like a newborn baby. He quickly takes her to the doctor, and carefully lays her on a bed in the sick room.

She lies still on the bed, desperately trying to focus. The bald-headed man moves over to her and softly probes her stomach and sides. She stifles a cry as he touches her left side.

Frowning in thought, he pulls a small device from his pocket. "I'm just going to x-ray your side miss Fang." She nods as her holds the instrument over her side. "Oh my god." He gasps. She turns her head to face him. "What?" he whisper turns into a choking cough, that causes Snake Eyes to shift closer to her right side. The doctor looks at her glassy eyes. "The Order had put a fail-safe device in you. When Scarlett cracked your rib, it in turn cracked their device, making it where they couldn't track you. Except now it's leaking out a toxin. I need to get that out **now**." She nods weakly. "Just…just don't let me see any needles…I hate needles…" The doctor nods, and begins to shoo Snake Eyes out of the room. Snake shakes his head, and resolutely stands beside Wolf. Her clouded eyes become tear-filled as he gently takes her right hand in his. She looks at the large needle that the doctor is sticking into her left arm, and cringes. "Don't…you won't leave…will you Snake?" he nods and signs with his free hand. _"Never."_

Weakly smiling, she closes her eyes. The doctor injects her with anesthesia, and a medicine to ease her pain. She drifts into blackness as he draws the needle from her arm.


	6. Complicated

**AN: Hey all, sorry for the last chapter being so short, hopefully this one makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews and happy reading! :)**

Snake eyes worriedly holds her hand throughout the entire procedure. One the doctor gets the Orders' device out of Wolf, he injects her with an antibiotic to counteract the poison that leaked from it. He sews up the small incision on her side, and grimly shakes his head as he sees all of her scars. "I don't know how she survived, Snake Eyes. She must be very strong, both physically and mentally." Snake nods. _"She's the strongest, most capable woman I've ever met." _The doctor nods and leaves him alone with Wolf in the recovery room.

The next afternoon, Wolf wakes. Snake still holds her hand, but his head is tilted back in sleep as he sits in a chair next to her bed. She smiles, then gently removes her hand from his. There's a tightness around her left arm, so she looks down and then groans. There's a big needle poked into her arm.

Snake Eyes jerks awake just as she begins to tug on the needle in her arm. He softly squeezes her hand and shakes his head at her. She sighs. "You know I hate needles Snake! And for good reason too." He nods, and gently taps her bandaged side. "Fine." She grumbles. "If it'll help my side heal faster."

That evening, the doctor comes in. "Well, good evening Fang. Glad to see you awake again." She nods. "It's Wolf. Can you take the needle out of my arm now?" Snake Eyes looks to the doctor. _"If you don't take it out soon, Doc, she will." _Wolf nods vigorously. "You bet I'll take it out! I hate needles." Doc laughs. "Alright Wolf, the toxins are out of your system now, so you don't have to have the needle in your arm anymore." She gives him a half-smile as he moves to take the needle out of her arm. She looks away from the needle, towards Snake, and stares at his mask-covered face, as she knows his clear blue eyes are staring back at her. He takes her right hand and squeezes it. She relaxes just a bit. Enough for Doc to notice, but he says nothing. He just smiles. "There." Doc says. "You just rest up for another day or so, and your ribs should be healed up nicely." Wolf nods sleepily. "Kay…" she mumbles something unintelligible as she snuggles under the covers, eyes closing. Snake gently touches a gloved hand to her cheek, and Wolf leans into his hand with a sigh. He slowly takes his hand away, aware that she has already fallen asleep.

The next morning, Wolf wakes up alone. It's quiet in the room, and she silently moves the sheets back to get up. Looking around, she spots tight gray sweat pants and a looser, long-sleeved, blue t-shirt. Slipping out of her thin hospital gown, she changes. There's no shoes, so she pads out of the room barefoot. No one is in the living room area, so she continues to the apartment she shares with Snake Eyes.

He isn't in the apartment. A profound wave of disappointment washes over her. Not until she realized Snake Eyes wasn't in their apartment, did she know that's who she was looking for. "Well damn…" she mutters "Things sure just got complicated." Moving to the blue rug beside her bed, she sits on it to meditate. Sitting Indian style, she rests her hands on her knees and closes her eyes.

Not even ten minutes later, Snake Eyes bursts into the room. Hiding her smile, she continues to sit, with her eyes still closed. She hears him softly close the door, and she's aware that he silently comes to sit across from her. He waits in stony silence for her to look at him. Sighing, Wolf opens her eyes and is shocked to see the barely concealed anger in his. His mask lies beside him on the floor, and he just looks at her. "I know you're mad at me for leaving the hospital area, but I couldn't stand it! You of all people should understand why!" He nods, taking in her frustration and the anger leaves his eyes. _"You need to eat and rest Wolf."_ "Alright Snake. I am a little hungry. And I **was** resting actually. Meditating is very restful to me." He just grabs his mask, stands, and holds a hand out to her. She takes it, noting the strength coursing down his arm to her. Wolf follows him out of their apartment and to the cafeteria. Duke, Ripcord, and Scarlett are already there eating.

Duke waves a hand at them. "Hey Fang! Snake Eyes! Come join us!" Wolf shakes her head. "My name's Wolf." Ripcord looks confused. "I thought you said it was Fang?" Wolf looks at him with a half-smile. "It was, when I belonged to the Order. I don't belong to them anymore, so I'm using the name I was given at the temple." Scarlett nods. "It suits you somehow…anyways, get some food and come sit with us." She smiles at Wolf. Wolf gives a tentative smile back. "Sure." She turns to get food and nearly bumps into Snake Eyes. However, the two ninjas' reflexes easily make that avoidable. Snake hands her a tray filled with food. On the edge of the tray, she notices a pale green apple. Smiling, she takes it. "You remember…after all this time, you still remember that day?" _"Always." _She gently touches his arm before taking the tray and moving to sit beside Duke. Snake smoothly slides into the seat next to hers. Wolf leisurely eats the apple, just listening to the conversation. Once finished, she grabs a bright red apple and pushes the tray away as she stands. "Done already?" Duke asks surprised. "Yeah." She nods. "Not really hungry." She moves to empty her tray into the garbage, when she catches Snake looking at her. "What?..." He just continues to stare at her. "Alright, alright. I'll take another apple." She grabs a green one and looks at him. "Happy now?" She asks sarcastically. He nods in satisfaction, then sweeps the tray away from her and tosses it into a trash bin.

Wolf can feel the others staring at her as she leaves with Snake Eyes. _"If I were them, I'd look too."_ She thinks. Before they're quite out of the cafeteria, her keen senses pick up on the conversation of her team. "She and Snake Eyes must have some history together." Ripcord says. "I know." Scarlett replies. "He didn't even sign to her and she knew what he wanted." Wolf smiles slightly and walks out of the room just ahead of Snake Eyes.

Back at their apartment, Wolf begins eating the red apple as she sits on the edge of her bed. She sets the green one on the night stand next to her. Snake Eyes goes into his room and shuts the door quietly. Wolf looks at her small clock on the night stand. "Only eleven o'clock?" She groans, flopping onto the bed.

She yawns and drops her apple into the trashcan. "Hey Snake?" She calls softly, knowing that he'll hear her. He comes out of his room in a white tank and gray shorts. _"What's wrong Wolf?" _He sits beside her on the bed. "It's just…why is everyone being so nice to me? I mean, I was trying to kill General Hawk after all, and I hurt all of them when we fought. So why?" _"Because I trust you." _She sits up, surprised, and winces at the sharp point of pain in her side. _"You alright?"_ His eyes show concern. "I'm fine. Just sat up too quickly…but why do you trust me?" She looks away from his captivating blue eyes. "I'm not worth it anymore." A single tear falls, and she quickly wipes it away before he can see. Snake gently puts a hand to her cheek and turns her head to face him. _"I never lost my trust in you. Even when I left you and all the others, I knew you'd be alright somehow. The others believe that you have so much potential to be good and do great things. I know you. You __**are**__ worth it Christine."_

At the sight of her birth name, one that only Snake ever knew or called her, tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you Snake..." She whispers. "I'll do my best to become better." He smiles and rises, then gently kisses her forehead, and goes back into his part of their apartment.


	7. Nightmares

Sighing, she lies back on her bed and curls up on her right side. Her eyes flutter closed as she forces herself to take long, even breaths. Nearly seven hours later, Wolf wakes with a choked cry. She sits upright in bed and pulls her knees to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth. Her blue shirt is damp with sweat and her eyes wide with terror. She chokes back a few sobs and leans her head against her knees. A slight touch on her back makes her jump in fear. She whirls around to see Snake Eyes. He holds his hands in a 'I'm not going to hurt you' gesture. Her eyes still wide with fear, Wolf slowly nods. Snake holds out his arms and she leans into him. He wraps her in a protective embrace as she begins to cry.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually cried. Maybe it was that she was becoming soft, maybe it was that someone who actually cared about her was with her. Either way, she didn't care. She felt safe again.

Eventually, her sobbing subsides and Snake runs a comforting hand through her hair. Wolf pulls away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I-" Snake Eyes holds out a hand to stop her. _"Never apologize for feeling Wolf. You are not any weaker for crying. You're only human, and it's all right to be afraid sometimes."_ She nods. "Thanks Snake." _"Anytime." _He rises, and gently kisses her forehead before going into his room. Wolf shivers as she snuggles under the covers and closes her eyes once more.

Wolf wakes again, around two in the morning, shaking with terror. She chokes back a sob. "Not again…" Her voice quavers as she sits up and hugs her knees. Throwing back the covers, she silently walks to the bathroom, still shaking. She leaves the door ajar and begins filling the sink with cold water. Grabbing a washcloth, she dampens it and slowly wipes the sweat from her face and neck. She looks at her face in the mirror and frowns. There are new dark circles under her eyes and she grimaces. "See?" She mutters to herself. "This is what you get for sleeping…that and more nightmares." She sighs and presses her hands against the edge of the sink for support. Her body continues to shake long after her mind realizes it was only another nightmare.

A light tapping is heard at the door and she squeaks in fright. The door swings open and she sees Snake Eyes standing in the doorway. _"Are you alright Wolf?"_ he signs and steps closer to her. She shakes her head and shivers. "Another nightmare…" She whispers. He opens his arms to her and she gladly steps into the comfort they provide. He wraps her in a hug, his chin resting on her head. Her body is still wracked by uncontrollable shudders, even while in his arms. "Everything will be alright Christine." He murmurs. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes back to look up into his eyes. "You spoke…but your vow…our Master…" Snake pulls her close again and strokes her hair. "Our master would be very proud of you. As am I." She snuggles into the hug, and he holds her tight.

After nine years of silence, he broke it, for the one person who most deserved to hear his voice.

"I'll never let Brutus hurt you. The Order will not touch you again." His voice becomes tight as he looks down at the floor. Wolf nuzzles her face into his chest. "It's not the Order..." He moves back to look at her "It's the lab again, isn't it." She shivers and nods. "It's the same one from when we were kids." He frowns. "Will you tell me about it? You never did." Her body gives an involuntary shudder, but she nods into his chest.

"Well, you remember when you found me in the forest; I was covered in needle-marks and scratches." She pauses, and he nods into her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back with his thumbs. "I had escaped from the experimental lab earlier. I was fairly new, so they hadn't done much to me. In the cage next to mine, were three wolf pups. In the few weeks I was there, I had befriended the pups. The scientists kept them away from their mother, who was caged father down in the room. I never had nightmares of what they did to me…it was always the shrieks and howls of the animals around me…that frightened me more than any needle ever did. Still, I despise needles." She gives a nervous chuckle, and Snake Eyes just strokes her hair. "The day I escaped was the day a new scientist came. I think he felt sorry for me being locked up in a cage, so he slipped a small key to me. That night, I unlocked my cage and that of the three wolf cubs next to me. They led me straight to their mother, who growled and lunged at me. It took a bit, but I managed to convince her in wolf speech that I was only there to help. Since I had lived next to wolf cubs for awhile, I had picked up on how they communicated. Anyways, when I opened her cage, an alarm went off. The mother wolf burst out of her cage and gently grabbed one of her young cubs by the scruff of its neck. The other two made mewling noises, so I picked them up and ran with her. Once we had escaped, Mother let me stay with them." Snake tilts her head up. "Mother?" He questions. Wolf nods, a pink flush tinting her cheeks. "I didn't know my mother well before I was taken to the lab…Mother Wolf was the closest thing I had to one." Snake Eyes nods for her to continue. "Well, that day we escaped, was the day I first met you." He jumps in surprise. "You remember, don't you Snake? You put the apple on my tray the other day." He smiles down at her. "Yes." He says softly. "I remember. I saw you with those wolves and I was shocked. I wanted to meet you, so I set out an apple everyday for a week and waited for you to speak to me." Wolf smiles. "Mhmm…When I finally talked to you, you ended up convincing me to go back to the Temple with you." Snake chuckles. "Funny how Master gave you the name 'Wolf' isn't it?" She nods into his chest and yawns. He tilts her head up to look at him. "You need to sleep." Her eyes tighten and she looks away. "I don't want to sleep…" She chokes back a sob. "I can't handle another one…" Snake pulls her close. "I'll keep the nightmares away." She gives a half-smile, and nods. He gently releases her from his hold, turns off the bright bathroom light, and leads her to the bed. She snuggles under the covers as he tucks her in. Then he lies beside her, on top of the covers, and wraps an arm lightly around her waist. Wolf sighs in contentment and quickly drifts off to sleep.

That morning, Wolf wakes around eight, fully refreshed. "Wow." She thinks. "I didn't have another nightmare. Snake really **did** keep the nightmares away. Just like when we were kids…" She smiles to herself when she feels Snake Eyes' arm tighten around her waist in his sleep. Gently, she loosens his arm and slides out of bed. She stretches, happy to note that her left side doesn't hurt anymore. She quietly rummages in her dresser for some fresh clothes, and then carries them into the bathroom. She hears the lock click behind her as the door closes.


	8. A bet

AN: Hey all, sorry for the late update, but thanks so much for your reviews, it really inspired me in this chapter. :) Hope you enjoy this!

Wolf steps out of the steaming bathroom, and drops her dirty clothes next to the door. She pulls her hair up into a loose ponytail and looks over at her bed to see Snake Eyes still asleep. Smiling, she grabs her black boots and slips out of the room. She walks barefoot to the living room area, and sits on the couch to put on her boots. They slide easily over the bottom of her white, tight-fitting pants. She wears a light blue tank that shows off her fit figure. Standing, Wolf makes her way to the large training area. There are a few people up and working already, but most are too busy to notice her. The ones that do, however, look her over and then begin to stare. The men's eyes rove over her body, and then shift to her scarred left arm. She was reminded of why she seldom wore sleeveless shirts.

Stopping, she crosses her arms and frowns at a group of men who blatantly stare at her. "See something you like?" She asks sarcastically. The biggest of the men saunters up to her. "Actually, I do baby." The other men guffaw and point at her. She doesn't even blink. "Care to make a bet, you moronic Neanderthal?" She smirks as he growls. "What kind of bet?" "Oh, just that I can beat you at anything in this training room. And if I do, you and your gang of imbeciles have to buzz off and quit staring at me." The big man smirks. "And what if I win doll-face?" Fire flashes in her eyes. "You won't." He glares. "**When** I win, you have to take your shirt off so me and my boys can admire that pretty body."

Wolf nods, accepting the bet. "Pick your poison." She gives a dark chuckle. He points to a fairly large area, where Scarlett stands next to a large computer monitor. Wolf gives a small grin and heads over to Scarlett, followed by the men. "Hey Scarlett." She says. "These morons and I have a bet going." Scarlett looks at the men, who are scowling at Wolf. The big man steps forward. "The bet is with me." He growls. Scarlett frowns. "How many times do I have to tell you, Donovan, quit picking on the newcomers!" Wolf smirks. "Lets' see if he can take me on…" Scarlett shrugs and hands them each an odd-looking gun. "This gun is used only for training in this area; don't shoot other people outside of this area; and try your best." Donovan nods. "**I'll** go first missy." Wolf nods and loosely holds her gun in one hand. Scarlett puts a hand on Wolfs' right shoulder. "You shouldn't do this Wolf…" Donovan turns around, his gray eyes shining. "So your name's Wolf, huh babe? Get ready to pay up on our little bet." "In your dreams, numbskull." She growls.

He frowns and levels his gun at the nearest "building". "Ready!" He shouts. Scarlett clicks a button on her remote, and dark figures begin to pop up around, on, and in the "buildings". He immediately begins shooting down the targets, but Wolf doesn't pay attention. She examines each of the three buildings carefully, noting the best hiding places and crevices. Soon, the shooting stops. Everyone turns to the large screen.

Donovan

Targets hit: 28 out of 30

Time: 5 minutes 43 seconds

Shots fired: 52

Wolf smirks. "My turn." Donovan moves out of the way, and hands his gun back to Scarlett. "My personal best." Donovan smiles at Wolf, and she just nods to Scarlett. "Ready." Scarlett just looks at Wolfs' gun, which is still held loosely in her right hand. "Aren't you going to level your gun up first?" she asks confused. Wolf frowns. "No. I said I was ready." Scarlett shrugs and starts the timer. Wolf waits for the first target to pop up. As it does, she levels her gun at it and shoots. Barely glancing to her left, she takes down the next target with a single shot. She continues, and when all targets are down, she looks to the computer screen. All of Donovan's little "gang" stare open-mouthed at her.

Wolf

Targets hit: 30 out of 30

Time: 3 minutes 12 seconds

Shots fired: 31

Wolf's face falls as she sees 'shots fired'. "Well dang." She says. "I usually only use one bullet per target on missions. I guess I'm off my game today." She turns and smirks at Donovan. He glares at her with unmasked hatred. "Care to try your luck at something harder Wolfie?" She grins at him. "Oh, you want me to beat you at something else? Alright."

Donovan and his gang stalk over to a large mat, where two people fight with large, electrified batons. Wolf follows and watches the match with interest. Her eyes sparkle as she takes a baton from Heavy Duty. "Careful now Wolf. You'll be needing some armor." She shakes her head, and her ponytail flies around in protest. "I don't do well in armor." He shrugs and helps Donovan into his light armor, then hands him a baton. Donovan wields it expertly, and then flashes an evil grin at Wolf as he sees her baton held loosely in one hand. Heavy Duty takes out a clip board. "Begin!" He says. Donovan immediately begins to circle Wolf. She grips her baton tighter…and closes her eyes. Those watching gasp in surprise. Donovan grins and lunges for Wolf, swinging his baton wide to hit her head. Her eyes snap open and she drops flat to the ground and makes a quick, precise hit with her baton to his chest. He grunts in pain and surprise as he staggers back. He lets out a roar and leaps toward her, baton raised. She easily sidesteps his lunge and taps him in the back of the neck. The shock from her baton sends Donovan to his knees, but he stumbles upright and raises his baton. She grins in anticipation as he moves his baton to swing at her chest. She drops once more to the floor, and quickly pivoting on her hands, sweeps his feet out from under him. She rises and holds her electrified baton to his throat. "Dead." She simply states.

Those watching begin to cheer and clap. Heavy Duty pats her on the back. "Well done Wolf! It's not often we get to see Donovan put in his place. Unless of course it's Snake Eyes fighting him." Wolf nods and hands her baton to him, barely glancing at Donovan as she walks away. Donovan roars in frustration and tackles her legs. She twists her body as she falls hard, so that she faces him, and immediately punches him in the nose. He lets go of her legs and grabs his bleeding nose. "You bitch!" He screeches. "You broke my nose!" Wolf backflips out of the way and shrugs, but her eyes watch him and his gang carefully. He lunges at her and she dances away, circling him.

Wolf keeps true to her name-sake, hitting lighting fast, then leaping out of harms way. Her fighting style is that of the wolf; quick, precise, and deadly. She dodges his ill-aimed punches, and elbows him in the face. She quickly punches his ribs, and hears a satisfying crunch. He backs away, holding his right side, then motions to his gang. Two bulky men step up and attack her. She dodges the first man easily, but the second grabs her and holds her arms painfully behind her body. The first man moves forward to punch her, but she twists her body, and the punch hits the man holding her. Suddenly, her arms are freed, and she moves away, then jumps towards the two men and slams their heads together. They fall, and she moves away breathing heavily.

Wolf looks at Donovan as Heavy Duty drags him away. "Try that stunt on me again and I won't stop at breaking your ribs." She growls. The rest of Donovans' cowardly gang rush out of the training area when Wolf glares at them. Some hair falls from her ponytail and brushes across her face. She pushes it away, and walks out of the training area, limping slightly.

As she leaves the area, she bumps into Duke. They both step back a few feet. "Wolf?" He questions. He takes in her disheveled form and gives a slight frown. "You okay?" She nods. "Kinda tired. Just had to teach Donovan and his gang of morons a lesson." He nods his understanding and begins to move away. "Hey Duke?" "Yea?" "Could you show me how to get to the cafeteria? I can't quite remember." He nods. "Sure thing." He leads her to the cafeteria, smiles at her, and then leaves.

Wolf grabs a tray and piles it with chicken strips, French fries, and a pale green apple. She grabs a large water bottle and moves off towards an empty table. As she sits, she feels a light breeze behind her and she grins. "Hey Snake." He sits opposite of her, clad in his usual black bodysuit and mask. _"Why were you fighting Donovan?" _He signs. She sighs. "He started it. He and his gang of idiots wouldn't quit staring at me, so I confronted them and Donovan and I ended up making a bet."

When she finishes explaining, Snakes' hands are tightened into fists. "Don't hurt them Snake. I made sure they wouldn't bother me. I can take care of myself you know. I did for nine years, Snake." _"I don't have to like it…I saw you limping earlier. Where are you hurt?"_ Wolf shrugs. "Just hurt my hip a little when Donovan tackled me. No big deal. It'll go away soon." She begins to eat, and Snake Eyes just sits there, waiting for her to finish. Once she's done, she takes care of her tray, and heads for the living room area. Snake Eyes follows behind her, hands still balled into fists.

Wolf pulls out a flat mat and sits cross-legged on it. She rests her hands on her knees and closes her eyes. Snake Eyes glances once more at her as she sits, then walks away. Wolf begins to breathe slowly and deeply. Her mind is calm and she thinks back to the time she spent with the wolf cubs. Suddenly, a long, low sound is heard and her eyes fly open. She jumps to her feet and runs from the room.

She can no longer hear the sound, but her feet know where to take her. She runs down hall after hall, searching for that sound. Her legs lead her to a deserted hallway with two guards standing beside a single door. "Excellent." She whispers.

Her years of training from The Order kick in. she slowly walks down the hall, pretending to be confused. One of the guards steps forward. "Hey there miss!" He bellows. "You can't be in this area! It's restricted!" Wolf feigns fright and jumps back. The other guard elbows his friend. "Easy there buddy. She's probably just lost. Excuse me miss?" Wolf takes a hesitant step closer. "Yes?" She asks softly. "Are you lost?" The kind guard says. She nods. "I'm sorry…I'm new here and I can't find my way back to my room." She looks at the floor. The gruff guard nods, and his voice softens. "Why don't I show you out of these hallways miss…?" Wolf hesitates. "Lily…" "Miss Lily." He gives a small smile.

The gruff guard walks beside her down the long hallway, but as soon as they turn the corner, Wolf strikes. She hits him just where his neck and the base of his head meet. He immediately blacks out. Running back down the hallway, she frantically calls to the other guard. "Help! He…He just collapsed! I don't know what to do…" Wolf makes her voice quaver, just enough to be convincing, and the kind guard runs towards her. "This way!" She leads him to the downed guard and moves away. She steps behind him and whispers. "I'm sorry." Before knocking him out as well.

Wolf sprints to the now un-guarded door, and slips inside. What she sees, shocks her into stillness.


	9. Another wolf

**AN: Hey all! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. :) Anyways, sorry for the late updating, I was having major writers' block on this chapter and it took me for-freaking-ever to get this chapter done. And then of course there was the Hurricane, and my internet went down. =/ *sigh* so much craziness. Well, enough of me talking! Hope you enjoy this chapter bunches! ^0^ Happy Reading! **

The room stretches on forever, and is enormous. What's strange is that there's grass, trees, flowers, and plants. Basically everything you can find outside in this one room. What shocks Wolf most, however, is the scene near the door.

Five men with electrified prodding sticks poke an angry, full-grown wolf from the mouth of a closed cage. Its' frightened snarls and yelps of pain spur Wolf into action. She leaps between the men and the black wolfs' cage. One man accidentally hits her as he aims for the wolf, and a feral snarl rips from her throat.

The wolf quiets down, seemingly puzzled by the strange two-legged that protects instead of hurts.

The men back up. "What are you?" one man cries. A growl reverberates in the back of her throat as she grins. "I am Wolf." All of the men back away. However, one man steps closer to her. He appears to be the oldest, and has scars criss-crossing his face. It is he who speaks. "Now you get away from that beast, Miss Wolf. We need to release him, and the only way to keep everyone safe, is with our weapons." She shakes her head and bares her teeth, much like the wolf behind her. "You don't have to hurt him to do it! I could probably get him out easily if you would go away and leave him alone!" She shouts and her body shifts into a crouch, preparing to strike. The scarred man glares at her. "I'm trying to keep you and my men safe! I got these scars setting loose a wild leopard many years ago. That was before we used weapons to protect ourselves. Now I'll ask you once more, missy. Get out of our way." Wolf glares at him. "No." She growls. "Fine." He says. "Have it your way." He signals to his men, and they close in on her, prodders raised. She breaks the first two that get close to her, but the other three men begin to zap **her **before she has a chance to block. Each touch of the electrified prodders leaves a dark mark on her body. She lets them hit her for a moment, and then cries out, so the wolf will hear.

She makes mewling noises and turns to the wolf. He whines at her, and then lunges at the man nearest his cage. The man yelps in fear and moves back. Wolf backflips away, then jumps to the top of the cage. Her hand rests on the latch. "Are you insane?" The scarred man yells. "You'll kill us all!" She shakes her head disdainfully.

Suddenly, the door to the room flies open and General Hawk walks in, accompanied by Snake Eyes and the two guards she downed earlier. "What's going on here?" Hawk bellows. As the five men clamor out an explanation, Snake Eyes moves towards Wolf. _"What's going on?" _She gestures towards the now-snarling wolf in the cage, then lightly jumps off. "They were hurting him." She shrugs. "I stopped it." Snake nods understandingly as General Hawk walks over with the two guards.

"Hey!" The gruff guard shouts. "That's the girl who knocked us out!" Wolf smiles sheepishly, as General Hawk shakes his head. "Wolf. These men are trying to set that wolf loose." He says. She shakes her head. "They were hurting him. I won't allow it." She crosses her arms and resolutely stands in front of the, now-quiet, wolfs' cage. General Hawk waves the five men away from the cage. "Alright Wolf. Have at it." She gives a half smile, and shoos everyone but Snake Eyes a good twenty feet away.

Wolf gets down on her hands and knees in front of the cage. The wolf looks at her attentively. She makes an odd series of low barks, growls, and huffs. The wolf perks his ears and whines, then backs away from the cage entrance. She slowly stands, opens the cage, and drops back down onto her hands and knees. The black wolf carefully pads up to her and nuzzles her face, then turns and gives a wrathful growl to the men that hurt him. Immediately after, he lightly licks Wolfs' cheek, and bounds into what looks like a small forest in the never-ending room.

Wolf rises, smirks at the stunned men, then turns to leave the room. Snake Eyes catches her scarred arm, and she turns back towards him. _"Well done Wolf." _She grins at him and nods. "Thanks Snake." General Hawk holds out a hand. "Wonderfully done! If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to put you in charge of releasing any new animals we get here. Then in the future, perhaps train them." She nods slowly. "I'd be able to do things my way?" Hawk smiles. "Of course. Anything you need, just ask." Giving a small smile, she bows her head for a moment, then quietly slips out of the room.


	10. A Dress

**Hey all! Hope this chapter finds you well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) I greatly appreciate it. (Although I'd like to see a few more reviews, people. Just click that pretty little button! ^0^ Haha) Anyways, just here to say updates might take longer as college is taking over more of my life. So, maybe two weeks for an update. (Hopefully sooner though. I'll try my hardest.) Also I don't own GI Joe, blah, blah, blah. I only own Fang/Wolf/Christine, Donovan and his little gang, and Brutus. Oh! And the plot of course. But enough of me yakking. Happy reading!**

Wolf slowly walks back to her room, happy to have helped the black wolf. Laughing softly, she hums to herself all the way back to her room. As she walks through the living room area, Scarlett stops her. "Hey Wolf." She smiles. "Hi Scarlett." Wolf smiles in return. "I forgot to tell you this morning, we're having a dance tonight. Just for fun of course." Scarlett laughs and gives a mischievous smile. "Ripcord asked me to go with him!" she squeals. Wolf grins. "That's great Scarlett!" she laughs. Scarlett raises an eyebrow. "Maybe Duke will ask you…" Wolf slightly shakes her head. "Or maybe Snake Eyes will…" She winks at Wolf who gapes open-mouthed at her for a moment, then playfully punches her shoulder. "Scarlett!" She admonishes. "I don't think Snake would go. Let alone with me. Besides! I don't know that many people." Scarlett just laughs at her. "That's why you go to these things Wolf! Anyways, I've got to run. Hope to see you there!" Scarlett turns to walk away, but whirls around again. "Oh, I almost forgot! You have a few dresses in the closet if you decide to come." "Thanks Scarlett." Wolf smiles as the other red-head skips away.

Wolf quietly goes into her room and promptly rushes to the closet to see the dresses Scarlett mentioned. There's a deep blue, strapless, floor-length ball gown with lighter blue designs on it. The designs are all twisted and vaguely resemble ivy vines, and it's completely covered in sparkles. She shakes her head and pushes the gown aside. Next, is a long, bright red, halter-top gown. Wolf gently fingers the material. It's quite silky. The only thing marring the bright red is a band of gold jewels and sparkles, just under the bust line. "Really Scarlett?" she mumbles to herself, and pushes it after the first gown. The last dress is quite plain compared to the others. It's a simple, forest green color. Its knee-length with spaghetti straps, and the top half is almost corset-like. The silky material is ribboned around the bodice, making it seem complicated. The skirt of the dress is the same forest green with a few creases here and there.

"It's perfect…" she whispers. Carefully, she pulls the dress from the closet and lays it gently on her bed. Moving to her dresser, she turns on the radio, and switches it from the all-news channel to an all-music station. Samba music comes on and Wolf smiles. She begins dancing around the room, eyes closed, with a gentle smile on her face.

Suddenly, she feels a pair of hands grasp her own and she opens her eyes in surprise. Snake Eyes holds her hands as she slows her dancing. He twirls her and chuckles, his blue eyes sparkling. His mask lies shamelessly next to her dress. "Some things never change, do they Wolf." "Never." She laughs. He smiles, twirls her again, and they continue to dance to the lively music. Wolf looks up at him innocently. "Scarlett told me there was a dance tonight." "Oh?" he says. "Do you plan on going?" He indicates the dress on her bed with a nod of his head. Wolf smiles mischievously, then quickly changes it to an expression of indifference. "I might…but I don't have anyone to go with." She gives an exaggerated sigh. "Oh well…guess I won't be going." She stops dancing and gracefully moves away from him to put away the dress. Snake Eyes pulls her back and they begin dancing again. He's silent for a moment, then smiles widely at her. "I'll take you." Suddenly shy, Wolf gives a small smile, and nods. "I'd like that." She softly says.

Snake twirls her once more as the song ends, then he gives a slight bow. "A pleasure, my lady." Wolf giggles and dips her head. "As always good sir." They both break out in laughter at their shared memory. "Remember when we were kids?" Wolf asks with a laugh. Snake Eyes nods and chuckles. "Of course Lady Wolf." He laughs as Wolf falls to the floor, clutching her sides. Between laughs, she answers. "Why sir Snake, we always danced together as kids! Even when master forbade it." Her eyes twinkle with mischief. Snake just nods in agreement as a slower song comes on the radio. He holds out a hand. "May I have this dance Lady Wolf?" Smiling, she takes his outstretched hand and rises. "I'd love to Sir Snake. "Snake Eyes pulls her close, and she lays her head on his chest, slowly swaying to the music.

Wolf sighs into his chest as they gently spin around the room. "I've missed you Snake…" She feels him rest his chin on her head. "I've missed you too Wolf." He breathes. The song ends all too soon, and he pulls away to kiss her forehead. "You need to get ready." "For what?" she asks confused. He chuckles deeply. "The dance. It's in an hour." "An hour?" Wolf squeaks. She rushes to the bathroom and slams the door, as Snake Eyes looks on in amusement. He goes into his part of the apartment, chuckling to himself.

Twenty minutes later, Wolf steps out of the bathroom in a silky robe. Quickly, she grabs the dress from her bed, and retreats back into the bathroom. Another twenty minutes pass, and Wolf steps out in the dress. Her bare feet grip the floor as she makes her way to the closet in search of shoes. She pulls out a pair of forest green pumps and slips them on. The heels click across the wooden floor as she walks back into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowns. "Stupid hair won't cooperate." She grumbles. Wolf fusses with her hair for a moment, before giving up and letting her curls fall where they may. She walks out of the bathroom to see Snake Eyes in his same-old ninja outfit. He holds his mask in his hand. Wolf frowns and crosses her arms. "If you aren't dressing up, why on earth did I?" Snake gently grabs one of her hands in his own and kisses it. "You look beautiful Christine." She slowly pulls her hand back. "Thanks Snake…" "Come." He says. "We'll be late if we don't hurry." He smiles at her as he pulls his mask on, and she gives a half-smile in return. "What's wrong?" She gives a nervous chuckle. "I can go on dangerous missions without hesitation; I can fight anyone bigger than me without apprehension. So why am I so nervous about a stupid dance?" Snake chuckles and pulls her gently into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't leave your side tonight. Alright?" Wolf pulls back and nods, with a small smile on her upturned face. "Lets' go then." She says.

Like a true gentleman, Snake Eyes offers his arm to her, and the two ninjas slip out of the room.


	11. The Dance

**AN: Hey all, here to say update time! ^0^ hahaha buut, you all know that already. So, I'll quit my talking, and let you get to reading. :) Please don't forget to review!**

As they enter the pit, Wolf examines all the decorations and upbeat music. Many couples are out on the floor, dancing to the club-like music. There are balloons, ribbons, and fancy tables scattered throughout the Pit. Wolf scans the room, looking for any familiar faces. "Hey! I see Scarlett, Duke and Ripcord. C'mon Snake!" She grabs his arm and easily pulls him towards their teammates. "Hey guys!" She calls out. Duke turns and his mouth drops open. He nudges Ripcord, who turns with Scarlett, an arm draped around her waist. His mouth drops open as well once he catches sight of Wolf. Scarlett nudges them as Wolf approaches with Snake Eyes. "Hey Scarlett." Wolf smiles, then looks at Duke and Ripcord. A puzzled expression crosses her face. "What's with them?" Snake silently sidles closer to Wolf, and both Duke and Ripcord snap their mouths shut. Scarlett frowns at her date. "They left their manners in their rooms apparently." She says dryly. "But Wolf! You look stunning!" She gushes. Wolf laughs. "Thanks Scarlett. You look great too." Wolf turns to Duke and Ripcord. "You guys look nice too." She smiles at them. Their black and white tuxes look good next to Scarletts' deep red, strapless dress.

A lively song comes on, and Scarlett squeals. "Come on Rip, lets' dance! I love this song!" Duke laughs at the pair and sits at a nearby table with a glass of punch in his hand. He watches Scarlett tug a disgruntled Ripcord to the dance floor.

Wolf sits in an empty chair across from Duke, then looks up at Snake Eyes. "Please?" She asks. He gives a slight nod and moves away. He returns quickly with a glass of punch, and hands it to her. Duke looks at Wolf puzzled. "How…" He begins. Wolf chuckles. "It's a ninja thing." She winks at Snake, and his body shifts slightly, so she knows he's laughing with her. Duke just smiles at her and shakes his head. Soon, the song ends and Scarlett skips back, dragging a tired-looking Ripcord. "Man, that song was fast!" Ripcord says, breathlessly. Scarlett giggles. "It was fun!" Duke laughs at Ripcords tired expression. "She wear you out dude?" He chuckles when Ripcord lightly punches his shoulder. "At least I **have** a date, bro." Duke looks at him indignantly. "I do too have a date. She just isn't here yet." Ripcord looks surprised. "Anna?" Duke nods, and Ripcord smiles. "Good luck then." Snake Eyes turns his head in Dukes direction. _"You will need it my friend."_ Duke nods and smiles at Wolf. "You aren't going to dance?" He asks. She shrugs. "Maybe in a little while. I haven't finished my punch yet." Ripcord nods. "Ya know, Wolf, a drink sounds like a **very** good idea." He laughs as Scarlett makes a face. "I want to keep dancing Rip…" She says. Duke stands and offers a hand to her. "I'll dance with you while Rip recuperates." Her face lights up as she tugs him to the dance floor.

Wolf just chuckles as Snake Eyes sits next to her, an arm casually draped around her shoulder, while they watch people dance. She finishes her punch and carefully sets the empty glass on the table. Snake stands, and offers his hand to her as a new song begins to play. _"Care to dance, Lady Wolf?"_ she grins and takes his proffered hand. "My pleasure, Sir Snake." She giggles as he sweeps her out to the floor. They find that the crowd on the dance floor is thinning because of the constant energetic music. Snake Eyes spins Wolf and pulls her close. "Remember this song?..." He whispers in her ear. She gasps and nods as a buried memory floods her mind.

_"Snake! Wait up!" A young Wolf pants, running in the dim light of twilight. "Shh!..." He waves her over to his side and hold up a small radio. "You got it?" She squeaks. "Wolfie...hush!" He whispers. She pouts. "Don't call me Wolfie!" She sticks her tongue out at him. "Then don't be so loud." He shrugs and smiles at her. "C'mon Wolf!" Snake grabs her hand and pulls her along behind him. They stop at an old, abandoned building. "Perfect." Snake whispers. He quickly pulls Wolf inside. Wolf smiles. "Can we? Can we now?" She looks up hopefully at his face. He laughs and turns on the radio. "Yay!" Wolf squeals in delight. She starts hopping around to the music. Snake laughs again and grabs her hand, spinning her in a circle. "Again!" She giggles. He complies, and spins her again, a slight smile on his face. "Wanna learn a new dance Wolf? I watched some of the adults, and it looked fun." She nods happily, some curls falling in her eyes. Snake chuckles and gently brushes the curls away. "Can you see now?" He says playfully. "Yes.." Wolf frowns and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm teasing sweetheart. Want to dance now?" She nods and he carefully takes her hands in his. They begin to dance in the dusty room, laughing all the while. Suddenly, the master walks in. "Wolf! Snake! What have I told you about that music? And dancing!" He frowns at the two downcast children. "Of all the…" He mutters. He has to cough to hide a laugh as he see Wolf and Snake exchange a small, yet unrepentant smile; Wolfs' little hand still entwined in Snakes' larger one. "You two are forbidden to dance to this kind of music!" He thunders. "And I mean it this time." He looks sternly at his two pupils. "Yes master." They chorus and swiftly leave the room. As soon as they make it outside, Wolf begins to giggle. "That was fun Snake." He laughs and ruffles her hair with his free hand. "It sure was. Maybe we can dance again later." She nods enthusiastically, then yawns. "I'm sleepy…carry me?" She reaches her arms up, and Snake picks her up with a sigh. "I can't carry you forever, you know, Wolf." She nods into his chest, her little arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you Snake." She whispers and places a light kiss on his neck. He smiles and continues walking. Entering their dorm, Snake unwraps her arms from his neck, and gently lays her on her sleeping mat. She's already fast asleep. "I love you too Christine." He whispers and kisses her cheek, then lays beside her on his own sleeping mat, one arm protectively placed around her waist._

"I remember…" Wolf says. "I was six and you were ten. I had only been there a year. Master sure was mad that day." She laughs as Snake Eyes twirls her. He nods and leans close. "Let's show these people how to dance." Her eyes sparkle and she nods, with a small smile on her face. Snake spins her and they begin to dance to the music. **Really** dancing. The area around them clears as they continue to dance. At the end of the song, applause is heard all throughout the Pit. Wolf blushes as Snake Eyes bows to her, so she curtsies in return. He still has hold of one hand as the Joes once again fill the dance floor. He leads her back to the table, where Duke, Ripcord, and Scarlett wait. A slow song comes on and Ripcord grins. "Come on Scarlett. Let's dance." She smiles and allows herself to be led to the dance floor.

Snake looks at Wolf. "Maybe the next one Snake." She sits in a chair as he nods. She looks out at Ripcord and Scarlett on the dance floor. Suddenly, a tall woman with long, black hair, in a tight black dress crosses her vision. Wolf frowns and rubs her eyes, then watches the woman walk up to Duke and kiss him. Duke smiles and spins the woman around, but her eyes don't leave his face. "Anna, this is Snake Eyes and Wolf. Wolf just joined out team not long ago." Anna smiles and turns her head to face Wolf. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees the red-head. "You?" Anna exclaims. "What are you doing here, Fang?"


	12. A captured kiss, the night away

**Hey all, I'm so, so sorry for this really late update. *hides face in shame* between a major writers block, college, and getting sick, I've had a hard time writing and typing this chapter. Buuut, to try and make up for it, I've made this chapter much longer than my other ones :) So, I am once again deeply sorry, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Wolf's eyes narrow as she stands, her body going rigid. "Baroness…" She hisses. Snake quickly wraps one arm around Wolfs' waist. Duke looks confused. "Anna? What's going on?" She turns away from Wolf. "It's nothing Duke. Lets' go." "What!" Wolf shrieks. "You call murdering Fireball, my best and only friend in the Order, nothing!" Her body trembles with anger, and only Snake Eyes knows of her struggle for control. Anna rolls her eyes. "I had orders, Fang, and I followed them to save my own skin. Same as you did." "No." Wolf growls. "I am Wolf, and I **didn't** always follow orders, as my many scars can prove." Snake feels her body tense up, and he yanks Wolf off balance before she can lunge at Anna. "Good." Anna sneers. "Let your boyfriend protect you. Run along now, little Fang, before you get hurt." Wolf glances up at Snake, fire blazing in her eyes. "Just one little hit…I promise I'll make it quick…" She growls. Snake quickly shakes his head no and pushes her behind him. He rapidly signs to Duke with his free hand. _"I'll get Wolf calmed down as quickly as possible, but you need to talk to Anna. If Wolf finds Anna in this state…" _The ninja shrugs. _"I'd hate to think what would happen to your girl then." _Duke nods and leads Anna away from the raging Wolf, wondering just how much history the two ninja's share.

Ripcord and Scarlett arrive back at the table, similar expressions of happiness evident on their faces. It soon vanishes as they see Snake Eyes struggling to calm Wolf. "Why is she here?" Wolf hisses. Scarlett walks up, Ripcord holding her hand. "Why is who here?" She asks puzzled. "The Baroness." Wolf practically spits the name. "The who?" asks Ripcord. _"Anna."_ Snake signs. "Ah." Breathes Ripcord. "That explains it." "Explains what?" Wolf asks in a somewhat more controlled tone. Scarlett carefully places a hand on Wolf's shoulder. "Wolf…Anna was controlled by nanites. Her own brother put them in her and used her to do his bidding. We're still trying to get the last of the nanites out. She was so used to obeying, that even when he wasn't controlling her, she still obeyed any order given." Scarlett looks down and removes her hand from Wolfs' shoulder as she finishes her explanation. Wolf frowns, but the angry fire in her eyes barely dims. "I'm…gonna take a walk…" Snake Eyes immediately gets up. _"I'm coming with you."_ She shakes her head. "I'll meet you back at the room in about thirty minutes." Snake slowly nods, one hand reaching out to Wolf as she walks out of the Pit.

Once out of the room, Wolf slides off her heels and leaves them in the long hallway. Her feet take her down hall after hall, and she once again stands in front of the "outdoor" room. She tries the handle. It's locked. Looking around, she reassures herself that she's alone, and then pulls a knife from a hidden strap on her upper left leg. She carefully slides the knife into the locking mechanism, and trips the lock. The door pops open, and she slips inside, replacing her knife in its sheath.

Immediately, she heads for the small forest. With a sigh, she sinks to the ground, spreading her dress out around her. Soon after, she notices a black wolf near her. It appears to be the same one she set free earlier. It tilts its head and looks curiously at her. "Hello my friend." The black wolf moves closer to her. "I think I'll give you a name…" He cocks his head to the side. "Nero…" She muses. "It's Italian for black. It suits you." The wolfs amber eyes seem to light up, and he moves to lie next to her. "You remind me of the cubs I lived with when I was a child. There was a black cub, a gray one and a nearly pure white cub that's ears were spattered with brown. Then there was Mother…" Nero sits up instantly and whines. Wolf gasps. "It **is** you! Oh it is!" She throws her arms around the black wolfs neck and buries her face into his fur. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Nero nuzzles her face with his muzzle and licks her cheek. She talks to Nero for a while, and then sleepily rests her head on the wolf. He huffs at her, and she immediately moves her head. He lies down, then looks over at her and grunts. She rests her head against his side, and quickly falls asleep.

A short while later, Wolf is startled awake by a low rumbling growl from Nero. "Nero?..." She questions. He gives the danger signal, and she becomes as silent as him. She stands and follows Nero into the denser trees, instantly melting into the shadows. Nero leads her to the dark outline of a man gliding through the trees. "Snake." She breathes. The figure turns and his hands move in the dim light. _"Wolf. I've been looking for you."_ She rests one hand on the black wolf at her side, and Snake looks at her, waiting for an explanation. "This is Nero. Turns out, he's one of the cubs I escaped from the lab with." He nods, and motions to the door. Wolf follows willingly, but Nero stops at the edge of the forest and whines. She kneels down next to him. "I have to leave with Snake now. But I'll come back to visit. I promise." She seals the deal in wolf speech, and Nero licks her nose in acceptance. Smiling, she hugs the black wolf, then runs and follows Snake Eyes to the door.

Once in the hallway, Wolf brushes the grass and debris from her dress and feet while Snake Eyes re-locks the door. _You were gone for over an hour. I was worried you went after Anna."_ She hears him chuckle and she moves closer. "I'm in no hurry for revenge. You know I can wait." He looks at her, his mask covering his expression, but Wolf can tell he disapproves. _"Revenge doesn't solve anything Wolf."_ She shrugs. "I know. But I owe it to Fireball. He stuck up for me when Brutus was trying to convince Storm Shadow and Cobra to kill me. Without him, I could very well be dead. Besides," she grins. "It's not like I'm gonna kill Baroness." Her face darkens in thought. "No matter how much I want to…I will never stoop to her level." Snake nods and offers her his arm. With a slight smile, she loops her arm through his, and they walk back to their room.

Once in the room, Wolf immediately heads for the bathroom to change. Snake Eyes catches her scarred arm and pulls her back. "I never got my slow dance with you." He rumbles. Smiling, Wolf presses her body closer to his, no space separating them as they slowly spin around the room. She can feel his heartbeat on her cheek. Her eyes close and a gentle smile spreads across her face. All too soon, they stop dancing, but neither is willing to pull away from the other. Wolf looks up at Snakes' masked face, then reaches her scarred arm up to pull off his mask, dropping it to the floor. She smiles as she gazes at his blue eyes. Her hand lingers on his face, and when she realizes it, she pulls away, a light pink tinting her cheeks. Snake Eyes pulls her back into him, and swiftly leans down to capture her lips with his own. Surprise crosses her face, but soon vanishes in the wake of the kiss. Snake pulls her closer into him while her arms find their way around his neck. As he breaks the kiss, the blush on Wolfs' cheeks darkens considerably. "Wha…What was that for?..." "For you, mon amour." She just looks at him, eyes wide, and drops her arms from his neck. He smiles and lightly places a kiss on her forehead. "You should get some sleep Christine." She nods, still mesmerized by the kiss. Snake chuckles and gently brushes his knuckles against her cheek. "Goodnight, mon amour." He goes into his part of the apartment and softly closes the door behind him.

Finally shaking herself from the daze, Wolf grabs some clean clothes and heads to the bathroom to change. Once in the sanctuary of the little bathroom, Wolf leans against the door and lightly hits her head against it. _"What the heck am I doing?"_ She chides herself. Carefully, she touches her fingers to her lips and smiles. Shaking her head in disdain, she sighs and slides off her dress, then turns on the shower. _"You're falling for him again Wolf…Why are you falling for him!"_ She argues with herself. Stepping into the steaming stream of water, her argument fades away as quickly as the grime from the forest washes away. _"I love him…"_ She realizes. The scalding water tints her skin pink while she thinks. _"What did he call me?...It was French…Mon amour…that means my love. He called me his love…"_ She sighs and begins to scrub shampoo through her dripping hair. Rinsing it well, she grabs two towels and shuts off the water. _"I just don't know what to do…I've never felt this strongly before."_ Wolf wraps her hair up in one towel and the other around herself as she steps out of the shower. Shaking her head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts, Wolf dries off and slips on a loose burgundy t-shirt and some tight, black cotton shorts.

She cleans up the bathroom and then slips into her bed. She looks at the small clock on the nightstand and frowns. Its 11:45pm. "Definitely time to sleep." She says with a yawn. Fluffing her pillow, she snuggles under the covers and closes her eyes.

Wolf wakes with a start, and sits straight up in bed. Sighing, she runs her fingers through her still-damp hair, and then looks at the clock. It's 3am. Silently she rises, and heads to her dresser. She pulls out her ninja suit and gives a grim smile. _"Lets' see if training will take my mind off of my nightmares."_ Snake Eyes still sleeps peacefully in his room, so Wolf quickly changes from her sleep clothes into her ninja outfit. She slides on her black boots, and then slips out of the room. Her damp hair frames her face as she walks to the Pit.

Entering the room, she habitually scans it for signs of others, a habit learned well during her time at the Order. The only one there is Heavy Duty. He waves to her once she begins walking towards him. The few lights still on in the Pit are dimmed, but Wolf easily navigates her way through. "Hey Heavy Duty." She calls. "Why are you up so late?" He chuckles deeply. "I could ask you the same, Wolf. Well, I'm just shutting everything down for the night, as the Pit will be closed for cleaning later. So what **are** you doing here this late Wolf?" She shrugs. "Couldn't sleep. Training helps sometimes." He nods. "Feel free to stay as long as you need to. I'm gonna head out to catch some sleep now." He laughs and rests a hand on her shoulder for a moment. "Goodnight Wolf. Be careful." She nods to him as he moves away.

Once he's gone, Wolf looks around the room, searching for something to begin training with. Spying a rope attached to the ceiling, she grins. Sprinting over to it, she begins to climb. She climbs and climbs, until she's nearly at the top, when…she hears a small noise. Flipping her body upside-down, she twists one foot in the rope for stability, and looks around the room. She sees nothing, but she **knows** someone is there. Slowly, she makes her way down until she can see a catwalk to her left. Wolf unwinds her foot from the rope, and lightly swings it to make the jump to the catwalk. She silently lands on the balls of her feet and begins walking towards where she heard the sound. Finally, she spots the maker of the sound. A shadowed figure slinks just beneath the catwalk. The silhouette is distinctly female, and Wolf frowns to herself as she watches the figure step into the light.

"_Baroness…"_ Wolf gives a slight grin, and jumps over the railing, landing lightly just in front of Anna. Anna jumps back, clearly startled. Wolf smirks. "What's wrong Baroness? Did you miss me?..." Her smirk turns slightly malicious as she takes a light step towards Anna, and shifts her body into a predatory-looking crouch. Anna visibly composes herself and stares straight into Wolfs' eyes. "Look Fang." Wolf slightly growls but Anna continues. "I couldn't care less why you hate me, but I **will** teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." Wolf straightens out of her crouch, tilts her head, and an innocent expression crosses her features, making her seem frail and child-like. "What did I do to earn your wrath **this** time Baroness?" Annas' eyes narrow. "You should know…you killed my son!" Her voice rises several octaves and morphs to a screech. Wolf slowly shakes her head. "I never killed any children. When I refused those missions, I was punished and Brutus or Storm Shadow took my place. It must have been one of them that killed your son. I always refused to kill kids." "_**LIAR!**_" Anna screams and lunges for Wolf. Wolf dances away with an angelic smile. **This** was the fight she'd been waiting for…She wouldn't kill her, but she wouldn't hold back either…


	13. Fight for what's right

**Hey everyone. I'm so so sooo sorry for the late update. College has gotten crazy with exams and everything, not to mention a good week or so of writers block. :p ick. Worst. Thing. Ever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of **_**Wolf's Fangs**_**.**

Anna whirls, her face the epitome of fury. Wolf smiles and dodges the anger-filled blows from Anna with ease. Anna doesn't seem to see past her hatred and loss to land a hit on Wolf. Still smiling, Wolf backflips away from Anna then drops to the floor, pivots on her hands, and sweeps Annas feet out from under her. Anna barely keeps from hitting her head on the floor. She snarls as Wolf smiles calmly at her. Wolf just laughs at Annas' snarl and begins to circle her; much like a wild animal would circle its prey. Anna rises, and keeps her hate-filled glare trained on Wolfs' face. Suddenly, Wolf strikes with lightning-fast speed, and lands a solid punch to Anna's left shoulder. She hisses in pain and lashes out at Wolf.

Wolf dances away, the angelic smile once again gracing her face. "What's the matter Baroness? Having trouble hitting me?..." Anna whirls and barely lands a kick to Wolfs' side. "Oohh, now it's a challenge…" Wolf taunts, and begins to circle Anna again.

For all her taunting, Wolf never once has a lapse in concentration as she circles Anna. Her eyes stay focused on her target, not wavering while she dodges blow after blow, only on having made actual contact on her body. She continues to wear that angelic smile which, in turn, drives the Baroness into an even greater rage.

Finally tiring of the game, Wolf spins and lands a roundhouse to Annas' stomach. Anna grunts in pain, and glares at Wolf. Wolf smirks. "Oh come now, Baroness. I'm not so young and inexperienced anymore, that your glares frighten me in the least. You killed Fireball…It's time my debt to him was repaid." Wolfs' face slowly drains of all recognizable emotions. Annas' eyes widen in anger, hatred, and another emotion briefly flits across her face. Wolfs' eyes seem to harden as she looks at Anna. "Finally frightened, I see…" She murmurs. Annas' face turns red. "I don't know the meaning of the word fear!" She spits. "Perhaps…" Wolf replies. "But it's in your eyes…" Anna takes a step back, and Wolf matches it, by stepping forward. Wolfs' body shifts into a crouch, and a feral snarl rips past her lips. "Run little rabbit, run…"

Surprisingly, Anna does run, and Wolf gives chase. When Wolf finally catches up to Anna, she gives a low growl just when Anna tries to punch her face. Dodging the blow, Wolf counterattacks. Anna blocks the hit, and the two begin to throw more kicks and punches. The blows become faster and more furious, with more and more blows from each woman finding their mark on the other. A new noise from the other side of the Pit slows the fight. Both Anna and Wolf whirl towards the sound.

Wolf whips her head around with a snarl, and Anna turns with a sneer. It's Scarlett. The girl looks taken aback for a moment, as Wolf and Anna continue to fight. She stands there, unsure, before turning to run out the door.

The fight wears on; both Wolf and Anna almost equally matched in skill. Wolf however, has much more endurance than Anna seems to have. Nearly every other blow, Wolf snarls at Baroness, her time with the wolves very evident in her actions. Every punch thrown, every kick, every movement on Annas' part, is matched by Wolf; her agility and speed more than making up for Anna's power-filled hits. Sneering at Wolf Anna throws a punch, but at the last moment, opens her hand to dig her nails into soft, yielding flesh. Wolf snarls in pain, and whirls away, yet three jagged streaks on her right cheek drip hot blood and she growls at the perpetrator. Anna only grins in triumph. "That's only the beginning, my dear Fang." Wolf snarls in fury, and sees red. She lunges for Anna, just as Scarlett runs into the room, followed closely by Snake Eyes. Distracted, the ninja turns her head slightly to see Snake, when Anna strikes. Anna hits Wolfs' newly-healed side…hard. It's enough to send Wolf flying backwards, and into a stone pillar. Blackness tugs at the corners of her vision. Wolf staggers upright as the blackness dances across her line of sight. Pushing it away, she uses it to focus. She channels the pain, and uses it to fight for her. Her determination never wavers. She notices Snake running towards her, and she knows she only has a moment to end the fight. Ducking under Annas' high-kick, she twists her hands around Anna's right leg, and swiftly snaps a single bone. Anna howls in pain and crumbles to the floor.

Panting, Wolf staggers back as she stands up. "I did **not** kill your son. Whether you believe me or not, I **am** telling the truth." Scarlett kneels next to Anna and begins trying to set her now-broken leg. Snake Eyes moves beside Wolf. Wolf looks over towards where Scarlett works. "I made sure it was a clean break Scarlett. It'll heal quickly." She pants. The blackness yanks harder at her vision, and she stumbles. Snake easily steadies her. "Side…hurts…" Wolf gasps. She feels him carefully run a hand across her side. Her eyes close for a moment, but she struggles against the darkness and wins. Snake Eyes gently touches her face. Her eyes open and she smile up at him. _"You're coming with me. I'm taking you to Doc." _Wolf slowly nods as he signs to her. The older ninja sweeps her up bridal style, and begins to walk towards the infirmary.

"Hey Doc." Wolf grimaces when Snake sets her upright on an examination table. "What happened Miss Wolf?" "Got into a fight with Anna. She'll probably be in here soon, actually." Doc shakes his head. "What exactly happened?"

While Wolf tells her story, both Snake Eyes and Doc watch her with interest. Doc gently probes her side. "Anna didn't break anything, but it will definitely bruise and it'll hurt like hell for a day or so. I'll give you some antibiotics for those scratches, and a few painkillers for your side." He turns to face Snake. "You be sure she gets plenty of rest today."

The ninja nods, and carefully helps Wolf to her feet. _"I will."_ He signs. Doc nods and waves them off with a smile just as Scarlett comes in with Anna. Anna just glares at Wolf until both ninjas are out of sight.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I actually will have the next chapter posted within a week. Probably by Friday. :) It is a tad shorter than these chapters, but it's just how it works. Anyways, please leave me some reviews! They always inspire me to keep writing. Many thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! I greatly appreciate it :D**


	14. Je t'aime

**Hey, sorry for my horrible updating skills…I know you don't really care to hear what went wrong this time, so I'll just let ya get to reading. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of**_** Wolf's Fangs. : )**_

Once Snake Eyes had Wolf safely in their room, he whips his mask off and tosses it to the floor. "Why'd you pick a fight with Anna?" Wolf slowly shakes her head. "I didn't start it, but I most certainly finished it. She accused me of killing her son, and when I denied it, she lunged for me. So I fought." Wolf shrugs. "That's all there is to it." Snake sighs and pulls her into his arms. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke to Scarlett yelling about you and Anna fighting?" He takes a deep breath. "I don't like seeing you hurt Christine." She snuggles into his chest. "I know…I'm sorry Snake…" Said ninja gently kisses her forehead. "Get some sleep." She grimaces when she sits on the edge of her bed. "I was up because of my nightmares. I went to the Pit to train. I needed to wear myself out. I don't want to sleep Snake…" He shakes his head. "You need to sleep Wolf. Do you need any help changing? I could get Scarlett to come help you." She slowly stands. "I can do it. Can you just unzip the back of this for me?" She turns her back towards him, and feels his hands lightly tug on the zipper. His fingertips brush against the many scars on her back, and she shudders. Snake Eyes immediately pulls his hands away. "I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" She shakes her head and turns to face him. "No, you didn't hurt me. It just felt…nice…" She nervously chuckles and grabs her loose red t-shirt and tight black shorts, before heading into the bathroom to change.

Once in the bathroom, she leans against the door, and carefully holds her aching side. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulls off her ninja suit and slides on her black shorts, which come to her mid-thigh. Wolf stifles a cry of pain as she tries to pull on her shirt. She fails, and drops the shirt to clutch her side. "Wolf? Are you alright?" She hears Snake Eyes worriedly pacing on the other side of the door. "I'm…fine…" She barely chokes out those two words. Silence reigns on the other side of the door for a moment, before she hears him speak. "I don't think so Christine. I'm coming in. Get away from the door please." She hears the steel bellied in his voice, and slowly moves from the door, clad only in her black bra and shorts. She still holds her side tightly, and droplets of sweat trickle down her neck. Snake Eyes immediately hands her a glass of water and two white pills. "Take these. It'll help with the pain." She nods and downs the pills quickly. "Wolf…" She hears the pain in his voice as he helps her put on her shirt. "I'll be fine in a few days Snake. It'll be alright." He carefully gathers her in his arms. "How do you keep getting into these situations?" She looks up at him, and her eyes sparkle with mischief. "It's a gift." She grins when he shakes his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

Wolf yawns and he gently nudges her out of the bathroom and towards her bed. "Time to sleep little Wolf…" "Hey! I'm not little!" She huffs indignantly. Snake chuckles and hugs her from behind. "Yes you are _mon amour_." Smiling, Wolf turns and places her scarred hand over his heart. "_Je t'aime_ Snake." He smiles widely and cups her face in his hands. "I love you too my Wolf." He gently places a light kiss on her lips, and then pulls away. "Time for sleep, _mon amour_." She nods and snuggles under her covers. "Will you stay with me?" She yawns, and then smiles as she feels him slide into the bed behind her. He places a hand on her waist and carefully pulls her closer to him. "I will stay for as long as you want me, my love." "Always, and forever." She whispers. Feeling him place a light kiss on the back of her neck, she drifts asleep with a smile.

Late the next morning, Wolf wakes to the smell of bacon and grits. She yawns and slowly sits up. A tray of food rests on the nightstand beside her. She hears the shower running, and she stands. _"Snake…he brought me food. My favorite breakfast too."_ She smiles widely at the thought. _"No nightmares either…"_ Still smiling, she begins to eat. She finishes just as Snake comes out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Blushing, Wolf turns away, but sneaks glances at the now-chuckling ninja. He moves to stand beside her and places a kiss on her head. "My Wolf…_mon amour…"_ She blushes even deeper and grabs his hand. "I…thanks…" He smiles at her once more and goes into his room to get ready.

Wolf sighs to herself and grabs her body-suit. It's sturdier than the Joes suits. As well it should be. She designed it especially for her own so-called 'missions' from the Order. She'd been using the Joes suit up til now, but for some reason, she felt she needed her old armor today. Slipping off her nightclothes, she pulls on her suit. It fits perfectly. She sighs, wishing she had never developed that technology for the Order…like she had a choice in the matter…Wolf huffed in irritation. Taking a deep breath, she sits cross-legged on the floor and closes her eyes. Breathing deeply, she senses Snake Eyes come back into the room and stand beside her. Silently waiting. Remembering an old technique Fireball taught her, she reaches out with both her mind and senses; feeling for anything that might be amiss. Her breathing catches in her throat. She knows Snake placed a hand on her shoulder, but she barely registers that fact. Her body trembles. She knows this feeling, and hates it with a passion.

_Nanomites…_

"Somethings' gone wrong…" Wolf whispers. Jumping up, she runs out of the room, Snake Eyes hot on her heels.

**Hey all! Here to translate the unknown words for ya! ^0^ haha**

**I used the French language, because it is the language of love. **

**J'taime: I love you**

**Mon amour: my love**

**Hope that cleared up any and all confusion! :) Keep reading folks! And please review! ^0^**


	15. Nanomites

**Hey everyone! Sorry to have left you with a cliffhanger, but here's the next chapter to remedy that sad situation! :D I most likely will not update for nearly a month, considering it's almost the holidays, and I have some college things I need to sort out. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of **_**Wolf's Fangs.**_

Wolf races into the infirmary, and comes to a standstill when she sees Anna. Doc and Scarlett bend over her, and administer a sedative. Anna's head lolls back in unconsciousness. "Nanomites?" Wolf whispers. Scarlett turns and nods. "Yeah, they were somehow activated. Nothing we do seems to stop them…Wait…How did you know?" Doc turns as well and waits expectantly. Snake puts a hand on her shoulder, and she gathers her courage from the contact. "I…I had Nanomites in me too." Doc looks astonished. "But how? They are impossible to take out completely, and when I scanned your blood when you first came here, it was clean!" Wolf nods. "It was…because they aren't in me anymore. I found the cure. I'm not sure it it'll work on her, but I can try it." Doc nods swiftly. "Of course! Please, Miss Wolf. We need all the help we can get!" She nods. "I'll need an electricity source, two Hibiscus flowers, a cherry blossom, and honeydew water." They look puzzled for a moment, before scurrying off to find the things she requested.

Snake comes up behind Wolf and puts his mouth next to her ear. "How did you know? And why were you trembling earlier?" "Because, I could **feel** the Nanomites…through her…they cause so much pain…I can't wish them on her. If it's in my ability to help get rid of them, I will." He nods, as she continues. "I'm almost sure Brutus killed her son too, but I have no proof. Except for the fact, that after we fought, and had talked of it, her Nanomites were activated. There are twelve levels... hers is set on level four…level twelve really was torture…" Wolf shudders in distaste. Snake rubs her arm soothingly. "When I felt the Nanomites through Baroness, I could tell it was level four. If it had been any higher, that sedative wouldn't have worked. Fireball helped me come up with the cure. It kills the Nanomites, and then slowly flushes them out of the persons system. I'm not sure how it works, it just did." Snake Eyes holds her and rubs her arm gently. He feels her tense up. "Wolf?" He whispers. "We **need** to find Brutus and kill him. He's caused enough trouble for several lifetimes." She feels him nod into her shoulder.

Scarlett and Doc rush back into the room, followed closely by Duke. He worriedly looks over at Anna, as Doc and Scarlett pass the ingredients to Wolf. She takes the flowers and crushes the petals into the honeydew water. She then takes the jumpers and taps them against the glass, which she holds over an empty metal bowl. The glass cracks slightly, and the mixture leaks into the metal bowl. She holds the jumpers against the bowl until the contents are nearly boiling, then pulls them away.

She looks to Duke. "You're going to need to hold her down. What I'm about to do, will most definitely wake her up." He nods and grips Anna's arms tightly. Taking a deep breath, Wolf firmly places the electrified jumpers on Anna. One over her heart, the other over her stomach. Anna wakes with a scream, and begins to thrash about. "Hold her still Duke!" Wolf barks out, struggling to keep the jumpers on Anna. After a moment, Anna begins to whimper, and Wolf yanks the jumpers away, before holding the metal bowl with the tonic to Anna's lips. "Drink…" Wolf murmurs. "It gets better soon, I promise." Anna's eyes are wide with pain, but she nods and keeps drinking the tonic.

Once done, Anna slumps into Duke. He holds her carefully, but yells at Wolf. "What the hell have you done to her!" Wolf calmly looks at him. "I just cured your 'love'. Scan her blood if you don't believe me. The nanites will all be dead within an hour, and flushed from her system in a week." Doc brings up his scanner and holds it over Anna. "She's right!" He says in amazement. "The nanites are beginning to die everywhere!" Duke looks up shocked. "Wolf…I…" She holds up a hand. "I know. Just be there for her. It'll still hurt like hell for two or three days." He nods. "Thank you…" His eyes betray his raw emotion. "I love her with all my heart. Thank you for saving my Anna." Flinching, Wolf moves closer to Snake Eyes. He wraps his arms around her waist and draws her into him, gently hugging her from behind. "You're…welcome…Duke. Oh, don't let her near water for at least a full day." She grins then. "Or you might have a fried Chick as your honey. There's still a lot of electricity in her. It's what froze all the Nanomites long enough for us to get the serum in her in the first place." So saying, she nudges Snake Eyes, and the two ninjas leave the infirmary.

**Thanks for reading everyone! And as I will not be updating for awhile, Have a Happy Christmas, and a Merry New Year! ^0^ and yes, that's how I really say it xD**


	16. Partners and a Secret?

**Hey, to those of you still reading my story, I am profusely sorry for not updating sooner. There was a death in my family, my cousin was hospitalized, and college was being difficult to say the least. I was too upset to write or even read, which explains a few months of my absence. Recently both my grandpa and nana were hospitalized, so I really lost the will to write again for awhile. I had a bit written, but I refused to post as I was completely unsatisfied with it. I feel better about this, and I hope you enjoy it. So again, I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner, and for the long authors note. Hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter.**

**~Wolfy**

Walking through the long halls, the two ninjas run into General Hawk. "Wolf. Snake Eyes." He greets. "Hawk." Wolf nods her greeting. "I was looking for you actually. There are a few new animals that need to be released. There are also several young animals I'd like you to begin training." Wolf nods again. "Of course. But it will take time." Hawk gives a brief nod. "I know. Snake Eyes, I'd like you to help Wolf out in any way possible. Understood?" The tall ninja nods, and General Hawk strolls away. Snake Eyes places a gentle hand on Wolfs' back. She tilts her head up to look at him. "Ready to go visit Nero?" He nods, and they once again begin to move through the maze of halls.

Upon reaching the room, Snake Eyes unlocks the door, and holds it open for Wolf. She smiles over at him and walks in. Looking around, she spots the animals General Hawk mentioned. There's a cage with two full-grown wolves in it; one with a male leopard in another; and three smaller cages. The first holds a little tiger cub and a tawny lion cub; the second, a dark brown wolf pup; and the third contains a tiny cheetah cub. The wolves snarl as Wolf approaches, but she gets down on her hands and knees to "speak" with them. Nero comes out of the woods and nuzzles her face before turning to the cage with a whine. "Nero?" She asks surprised, her eyebrows rising quizzically. She looks to the cage in shock as Nero huffs. The gray wolf looks back at her with his piercing amber eyes. The white ones ears perk up, showing their spattering of brown. "Where's Mother?" She whispers. The caged wolves whimper softly. Wolf looks down. "I see…" She slowly opens the cage, and the two wolves sniff her over memorizing her scent. She rubs her hands over the white wolfs brown ears. "Mist…good to see you again." The she-wolf wuffs her happiness at the sound of her old name. Wolf smiles as the gray wolf pads over to Snake Eyes. The ninja kneels down and holds out a hand to the wolf. The gray wolf gently takes Snake Eyes' outstretched hand in his jaws and drops it. Wolf watches, quite pleased. "Kai has accepted you into the pack." She grins as Kai pads over to her. She gently rubs a hand along his back. "He's the Alpha. Always has been, even as a pup." Chuckling, she scratches his ears fondly. The three wolves wind themselves around her and Snake Eyes before disappearing into the small forest. Nero turns back at the edge and looks at Wolf. "Go ahead…" She waves the wolf off with a smile. "My brother…" Smiling, she stands with a hand up from Snake Eyes, and together they walk toward the leopards' cage.

Wolf walks around the cage slowly, hands behind her back, as she inspects the leopard. "Hmm. He's feisty." She comments when he takes a swipe at her through the bars of his cage. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and begins speaking in a language unlike any Snake Eyes has ever heard before. The leopard quits swiping at Wolf, but continues to growl softly through the bars of his cage. Slowly, Wolf moves to the cage door and lifts the latch before flipping backwards and out of the way. The leopard shoots out from his cage and runs towards the jungle-looking area of the massive room.

Wolf smiles at Snake, before nudging him in front of the wolf pups cage. "He's yours. I want you to train him. He'll be your partner, while this little tigress will be mine." Snake nods and holds out a hand for the little wolf to sniff. "So," Wolf begins. "What are you going to call him?" She carefully strokes the tiny creatures head through the bars of the cage before opening it, and gently picking up the wolf pup. She hands him to Snake, who signs with a free hand. "_Yazhi. It's Navajo for 'little one'. What about your little tigress?"_ Wolf carefully picks up the little tiger, before cooing softly at her and scratching her ears. "I think I'll call her Kajika. It means 'walks without sound'. I like your little Yazhi. He's a cute one." She smiles as Kajika licks the tips of her fingers. Snake Eyes touches her shoulder before signing. _"How are we to train them? And who will take the little lioness and cheetah cub?"_ Wolf shifts her cub to the crook of her left arm before standing. "We'll need to teach them how to hunt, retrieve and find things for us, how to protect and be silent, all with words, hand motions, and sounds. They will become an integral part of our team. They'll also need to learn to take commands from our team-mates, if we are not there. However, they need to be obedient first, and foremost, to us. I thought that Scarlet would take the cheetah cub, and Duke would have the little lioness." Snake Eyes nods before standing. _"Lets go back to our room."_ Wolf nods her agreement before instructing two guards to tell her request to Duke and Scarlet, and for them to report to her in the morning. After, she slips out into the deserted hallway, followed closely by Snake Eyes.

Upon reaching their room, Wolf sets little Kajika down to explore. Snake follows her example and sets Yazhi next to Kajika. The two young animals sniff each other for a moment, before moving around to explore the room together.

Snake Eyes wraps his arms around Wolfs' waist and pulls her close. "I love you my Wolf." She turns around and nuzzles her face into his chest as he presses his lips to her hair. "I know…"

Little Kajika paws at Wolfs' legs, trying to separate the two ninjas. Yazhi soon joins in, thinking it as a game. Wolf chuckles at their antics, but pulls away from Snake Eyes and bends down next to Kajika. The little tigress paws at Wolfs' hand as she gently pushes her down. "No, Kajika." She says sternly. Slowly, Kajika looks up, her dark amber eyes full of curiosity. "No." Wolf reiterates, before standing and pulling Snake Eyes close again. Kajika immediately begins pawing at both ninjas' legs, trying to separate them. Wolf nudges her little tigress away, before repeating the process. Snake does the same with his brown wolf cub. They repeat the process several more times before the two young animals understand, and leave the ninjas alone when they hug. Wolf smiles in satisfaction and gives a soft sigh. "First lesson, done." The two ninjas place their new partners in large playpens that Wolf had set up earlier. Snake smiles and places a chaste kiss to Wolf's temple. "Wonderfully done, my love." Wolf nods, before beginning to walk towards the bathroom, crooking her finger at Snake to follow. He does, questions forming in his eyes, before Wolf carefully closes the door.

She holds a finger to her lips before standing on the toilet and removing a panel from the ceiling. Hoisting herself up, she disappears. Snake Eyes smiles at her antics, but her head pops out from the opening, and she motions him to join her. He does, and replaces the panel as her climbs up beside her. His eyes question her but she shakes her head before signing to him in the dim light. _"I've noticed something peculiar lately…I need you to confirm what I've seen. Up here is the best way to do so undetected."_ He nods, quickly signing back. _"What's been going on, Wolf?" "I'll show you."_ Waving a hand, she begins crawling through the narrow and tight space. She trembles with each inch crawled, until stopping above a grate. She shudders, and Snake turns her head to face him. Her pupils are dilated, and her breathing comes in shallow gasps. _"You're still claustrophobic? Why did you come up here?"_ She trembles, but points to the grate. Snake Eyes gently lays a hand on her shoulder, and she nods, before he leans over the grate looking at the scene below him.

It's one of the Joes' barrack rooms. It's very sparsely decorated, with several bunks neatly made, a few messy, and clothes everywhere else.

Suddenly, his keen hearing picks up on voices.

"And I'm telling you Donovan, you should just leave this alone. It's not worth the reward anymore." A low growl is heard in response. "I don't care about Cobras stupid reward! I want revenge! I'll make her pay…" The first voice speaks again. "Don't speak that name! We'll all get thrown in jail, or worse…they'll let that crazy ninja chick get us!" Donovan roars. "THAT LITTLE BI-" His voice becomes muffled, and then a yelp of pain was heard. "OW! Sheesh Donovan, you didn't have to bite my hand!" "Don't put your hand over my mouth again, you idiot! Now let's see…how to get her alone…"

Suddenly, Wolf touches Snakes shoulder, and he looks back at her. He jumps in surprise. She carefully pulls him a foot or so away from the grate. _"Someone else is in there. They're from the Order."_ Snake just looks at her eyes. He can see the fear shining in them. _"Wolf, how could you know? I realize there's someone else in the room, but how would you know they are from the Order?" "I was trained to. It helped quite a bit on double missions." _ Snake nods, just as Wolf looks back towards the grate with a grimace. He turns to look as well, when they hear Donovan yelp in fright. "When did you get here?"

A lilting voice chuckles maliciously, and Wolf shifts closer to the grate to see. "Really, Donovan, I can get anywhere I want without being detected. Now. I heard you failed in capturing the target." Donovans' voice quavers as he answers her. "Y-yes Nightshade, but I have a plan to get her…" A small girl with dark, shoulder-length hair walks under the grate. "You had better, Donovan. You have three days."

Snake Eyes watches the girl called 'Nightshade' curiously. The slight girl has a well-concealed limp in her left leg, wavy, dark brown hair, and oddly, violet eyes. Wolf shifts over the grate, studying the girl with contempt.

Nightshade begins to leave, but stops and calls over her shoulder. "Donovan, to catch Fang," She pauses and catches herself with a laugh. "Excuse me, **Wolf**, You'll need to find something she holds dear to her heart." The violet-eyed girl tilts her head up the ceiling, as if in thought, but Wolf recognizes the silent message. "She'll submit with hardly a fight. Always has, always will." So saying, the little assassin slips from the room. Snake Eyes watches Donovan shudder in fear, and then turns back to Wolf when he begins to babble nonsense.

Wolfs' face is scrunched in distaste, and Snake Eyes frowns in thought. Motioning to Snake, they begin the long crawl through the air system. Pausing at a junction, Wolf tilts her head and turns down the left path. Snake looks on in bewilderment from the way they first came, to her new route, but follows nonetheless. Wolf soon comes to a stop at another grate, this one being much smaller than the first.

Easing down onto her stomach, Wolf stirs up some dust and blows it ahead of her. She points out a barely distinguishable system of red lasers crossed above the grate. _"The room below must be important." _Snake nods his agreement. _"We shouldn't be spying Wolf." _ She rolls her eyes. _"Relax, wouldja? We're ninjas. It's what we do." _She gives him a wink and he shakes his head with a smile. Slinking down to lay on his stomach, Snake Eyes slithers closer and lays and hand on the small of Wolfs back. Her trembling subsides to an occasional shudder, and she nods to him gratefully. As the two look down from their perch, a small click is heard and they duck their heads. A deep baritone voice rumbles softly. "I want no word of this to leak out. Especially to Wolf. Am I understood Lieutenant?" A female voice answers back. "Yes sir, General." A second soft click is heard as the door closes after the woman.

Wolf looks to Snake, eyes wide, before she turns back to the grate. The two ninjas wait patiently for more information. The General sighs. "I can't believe Cobra would just demand a meeting for a truce like this…Somethings' not right…" He leans over a map on his desk and traces a small line with his finger, before tapping. "There…Now why would he choose that particular spot to meet?..." Another sigh was heard. "Worrying about this will get us nowhere." Soon the sound of a door opening and closing again was heard.

Wolf hunches over the grate and stares at the map, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Snake Eyes nudges her worriedly. _"Lets' get back."_ He signs. Wolf nods her consent and they quickly head back to their room.

**Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Seeing as I'm just getting back into the swing of writing this story, I thought it might be fun to see what the readers think will happen next. Just message me if you think you know what might happen, or if you'd like to see something specific happen. Who knows, maybe I'll just put it in the story, or even make a one-shot of it. :) Thank you all for your continued support, and I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**~Wolfy**


	17. Surprise

**Hey everyone…*hides in shame* God, I'm soo sorry for not updating and having this story on hiatus for so long…College and real life just got in the way and I was unable to write or even post anything. Honestly, I'm so sorry everyone. I still thank you for reading my story and for all the favorites I received during my absence. I'm trying to get back into writing again as I'm taking a semester off of college, and I hope to get more done. I cannot promise regular updates, but I've been writing the next chapter and it is almost done currently. This story is a work-in-progress, and sometimes there's just no inspiration. Anyways, I digress, Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

As soon as they are safely back in their room, Wolf whirled to face Snake Eyes before beginning to pace in front of him. "Brutus is planning something…They never send Nightshade out unless it's top priority. It was always me, Nightshade, or Storm Shadow they sent out whenever they needed something done well." She halts in her pacing, her eyes widen, and her breath hitches in her throat. Snake grabs her shoulders and holds her. "Christine…What's wrong?" She doesn't answer. He shakes her gently. "Love, what is it?" Almost mechanically, she answers. "Me…They want me…I know too much; I've defied them; I beat their nanites; I know _everything_…" She looks up, her eyes meeting Snakes own for a moment, before she steels herself, her face going blank. Snake Eyes worriedly watches her. "I have to meet Cobra befor-" The loud blaring of a siren cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. _"He's_ here…" She whispers.

Snake Eyes watches her worriedly for a moment, before going to grab his weapons. Wolf goes to grab her weapons of choice from the many in Snake Eyes room. Two katanas become strapped to her back, two sai to her hips, and her own favorite gun; a Glock 37 that she nearly always had on her person, gets strapped to her right thigh. She also has several knives hidden on her body already. Luckily, she still wore the black body-suit she had designed in the Order, so she didn't need to change or don any armor.

Wolf and Snake Eyes slipped from the room, searching for the threat that had managed to sneak into the base. The two ninjas split up as soldiers from the Order swarmed the halls. Wolf ran into Ripcord fighting a growing mass of soldiers, alone. She drew her katanas, slicing down as many as she could, fighting towards her friend. While it hadn't been long at all since she had been with the Joes, she felt at home. As if she had known them for all of her life. It certainly was much better than being with the Order. All of her anger at the Order, from everything they had done to her, poured out as she fought alongside Ripcord. When all the soldiers lay dead, she sheathed her katanas, the blood of the soldiers dripping down the scabbards. Ripcord glanced at her. "What's going on? This came from out of nowhere!" He panted, having been fighting alone from nearly immediately after the siren sounded. Wolf scanned the area, one hand on her gun, just in case. "I'm nearly sure Cobra sent Brutus to "collect" me..Well, either him or Storm Shadow…" She pulled a small device from a hidden pouch on her person, and tossed it over to Ripcord. "Make sure that gets to General Hawk immediately. I need to find Snake Eyes." He nodded and moved off with the device.

Wolf headed for the training room, almost sure Snake Eyes had gone in that direction. She begins an easy, effortless trot in that direction, slowing at the sight in the opened armory. A few Order soldiers were in there, tossing things to each other, raiding it for more weapons to help their fight. She threw one of her daggers with silent accuracy, taking down the soldier closest to the door in a matter of seconds. She quickly moved into the room, and had killed two of the remaining men before the other three could react. She had her sai drawn, and waited. Dark blood dripped down both sai to the floor, pooling beneath her hands. A single drop of the red liquid hung shining, on the tip of one sai, while she waited for the men to react. The one closest to the door cocked his gun to shoot, and she threw the sai that was in her right hand into his chest, killing him instantly. Changing hands for her remaining sai, she beckoned the remaining two soldiers closer, a slow grin sliding across her face. They charged her together, one firing off several shots from his gun, but missing as she flipped and whirled away from the flying bullets. The other soldier had an energy gun, and fired a single blast, hitting Wolf square in the chest. She flew back from the waves of energy, and flung her remaining sai into the soldier with the true gun, just before she crashed into a rack of large rifles. The rifles scattered everywhere as she skidded to a stop. Energy blasts could be survived, but bullets were far less likely to be walked away from so easily. The soldier she had thrown her sai into lay on the floor, dead. Wolf cracked a smile, as she struggled to rise, dazed. The remaining soldier held his energy gun level with her head. Soon, the cold feel of metal on her neck made her slowly raise her hands. "Stand up girl." He growled. She complied, and stood still for a second, before spinning around and driving one hand under the gun to shove it away from her body, the other hand giving a flat strike to the man's chest, cracking his sternum. The solider fell back with a pained gasp, clutching at his chest. Wolf irritably kicked him in the side as she walked towards where he had dropped the energy gun. She picked it up, and stepped on his wrist with one black boot to keep him still, before bending down and taking the hip holster he had for the unique gun. She felt the bone crack under the pressure of her foot. She strapped the holster to her own body, putting the weapon on her left side. She looked at him gasping for air and felt no sympathy. Her face was impassive as she watched him struggle to breathe, just staring for a minute. After another moment of observing him flail about, she retrieved the dropped gun from the soldier she had killed earlier, and shot the gasping man in the head, watching as he went limp in death. Her eyes held no remorse as she drew her sai from the chests of the two dead soldiers. She wiped the thickening blood from her weapons with a clean cloth from a ransacked drawer, and then placed them back in their holsters. She grabbed a compound bow and two quivers filled to the brim with arrows. One was a standard quiver, which she slung over her shoulders, careful of her katanas, while the other was a hip quiver, designed for more practical use. Well, for how someone like her could shoot, anyways. She attached that one to the opposite hip of the energy gun, and ran from the armory towards the training are, where she was nearly sure Snake Eyes had gone.

Wolf reached the training room quickly, killing any and all soldiers from the Order that she met along the way. At that point, she had acquired several more energy guns, and a string of flash grenades. Her slight frame was covered with weapons, though she still moved with hardly any effort. The weapons draped over her gracefully, like a deadly waterfall. She evaded the groups of people fighting, making her way towards the only empty catwalk, and from it, got into the ventilation system. She used the flash grenades she had pilfered earlier to distract and daze the Order soldiers so the Joes could gain the upper hand.

A shuriken embedded itself into the metal next to her left knee, and she glanced down out of the open vent. "Hello, Storm Shadow…" She breathed softly, and slipped from the vent, to land lightly on the balls of her feet in front of the ninja decked in white.

"Fang." He tilted his head to her briefly. "Shadow." Wolf nodded in return. He always was one for the formalities. He drew one long sword and held it in front of him, staring straight at Wolf. She drew her Katanas, their tips lightly brushing the floor. She waited for him to speak. "You know why I'm here Fang." Storm Shadow said quietly. "And you know why I can't go back, Shadow." She replied softly. "Can't or won't?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge. Wolf shrugged. "Can't, won't, take your pick. I will no longer be their plaything, and I refuse to ever become so again." Shadow nodded, sighing softly. "So be it."

He immediately lunged for her, and Wolf brought up her Katanas in an 'X' to block_. _His sword stopped inches from her forehead. "You're getting slower, Shadow." Wolf smirked as he jumped back to avoid her swords. She just narrowly missed hitting his chest, only catching the edge of the white fabric. He struck back quick as lightning and managed to graze her right cheek with the tip of his sword, forcing her head to the side. She glared at the ninja, and began to fight in earnest, trading blows with him. Wolf didn't hear any of the other people fighting around them, so intent was she on her battle with Storm Shadow. Their battle wore on, and soon, when Wolf whirled to at his throat, he wasn't completely able to escape her blades. Her Katanas hit his chest instead, drawing a deep red mark into his skin. Blood welled over, quickly staining a portion of his suit a deep red. A strangled sort of sound bubbled from his throat. "You...You hit me…" Storm Shadow said in disbelief. Wolf grinned slowly. "That I did…" She purred. "You never did pay enough attention when Master had Snake teach us." She jabbed at his already wounded pride, and the enraged ninja lunged for her. A new pair of blades sprouted from behind her and stopped Storm Shadows own an inch from her neck. Wolf tilted her head up and smiled. "Hey Snake! Was wondering when you'd get here." Snake Eyes nodded to her, and taking a forceful step forward, pushed Storm Shadow back using his swords. As Snake Eyes took her place, Wolf left them to their fight, slipping away to see if anyone else might need her help. She looked back once, watching the two ninjas fight for a moment. White and Black. Yin and Yang. Still two sides of the same coin. She smiled, if a bit sadly, and turned her attention elsewhere.

Her gaze landed on Scarlet fighting a losing battle with six Order soldiers. Wolf spun one of the energy guns in her hand, a whirring noise accompanying the motion, and fired three shots in succession. It took out all six soldiers that had been surrounding the other red-head. Scarlet nodded her thanks as Wolf tossed the energy gun towards her, catching it with ease. Wolf quickly moved off, stalking up towards an empty catwalk. From there, she launched herself up onto a metal support beam. After concealing herself in the shadows, she drew the bow she had taken earlier and began shooting down Order soldiers all around the room.

When she had been in the Order, she'd been forced to learn how to be proficient in as many weapons as possible. Katanas remained her favorite out of all that she knew how to use. That knowledge now worked to her advantage as she dropped Order soldiers left and right. Nobody and nothing could touch her, as she was too high up for energy blasts to reach. Anyone that tried to get closer to her, soon found themselves falling back to the ground with an arrow or a Shruiken protruding from their body.

Soon enough, she was down to the last few arrows in her second quiver. She had taken to shooting only when part of her team was in mortal danger. She left Snake Eyes alone, as he was still locked in a fight with Storm Shadow. She knew that it was something she couldn't interfere with, so she concentrated on keeping Scarlet safe. Duke and Anna were nowhere to be found as of yet. Ripcord soon showed up, and he began fighting alongside Scarlet, giving her the support she needed.

Wolf went back to watching the battle between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Suddenly, an arrow attached itself to the beam she was standing on. A ticking sound made its way to her ears. "Oh shit…" Wolf ran along the beam and launched herself off, aiming for a nearby hanging rope. She swung to the catwalk just as the area she'd been standing on exploded in a shower of sparks.

She dodged the few pieces of steel that hurtled her way easily, running along the catwalk before skidding to a stop when a lone figure swung up a few feet in front of her, landing with a heavy thunk. "Hello, _dearest_ Fang…" Wolf hissed angrily and drew her bow, nocking it with the last arrow. Her right eye twitched in annoyance as she stared at the man before her. "_You…"_ She muttered. The man loosely held an ancient-looking battle axe in his left hand. He wore a body suit similar to Wolfs' own, though designed especially for his hulking mass. Light brown hair fell across his dark eyes when tilted his head towards her. "You've been a bad girl…Cobra wants you back." Wolf growled at him lowly. "I'll _**never**_ go back, Brutus." She still had her bow aimed at him. The man only twirled his right hand, the hook glinting as it spun. "More fun for me, then." He grinned and lunged for her, battle axe raised, and she loosed the arrow, dodging his blow at the last second. She grabbed the railing of the catwalk and used the momentum gained from dodging his blow to swing her body around behind him. She kicked the back of his knees, making him stumble away from her, before she whirled on her heels and fled. Wolf ran, vaulting over obstacles and dodging people and weapons while Brutus just plowed straight through. He chased her out of the training room and down several hallways, finally beginning to catch up when the red-head slipped into a room at the end of a long, deserted hallway. He grinned, knowing she would be trapped.

He entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He arrived just in time to see her disappear into a forest-like area. He stalked towards it. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He sung maniacally. "Cobra wants you back, darling. Though he didn't say what condition you were to arrive in…" Brutus grinned maliciously. There was a rustle in the bushes to his left, and he whirled, axe raised. He slowly advanced towards where the bush had rustled, and parted the leaves with his axe. There was nothing there. He spun around, growling low in his throat. "Fang!" He hollered. "I know you're in here! I _**will **_find you!"

Wolf listened to him bellow, before looking back to the wolves gathered around her, and tilted her head, uttering a half-growl. The two lighter colored wolves huffed in return, and ran off into the underbrush, barely making a sound. The remaining black wolf stared at her in silence. "Ready Nero?" She whispered. He nudged his head against her side. "Lets go." She ran with him through the trees, beginning the hunt.


End file.
